When Quinn meets Jeff
by dfreakincriss
Summary: After regionals, Finn choses Rachel. Quinn has one friend to go to - Kurt. But what happens when she meets another cute blonde warbler - A Quinn and Jeff story.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this after a tumblr request for a Jeff and Quinn fic. Before I start, can I just say – Riker Lynch. WOW. That guy can dance.

It's currently a one shot, but I can continue if people enjoy it? Let me know what you think 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Obviously…It would devote 39 minutes every week to Dalton, if I did. Anyhow, enjoy :]

X

Jeff and Quinn

Regional's was over. They had won, but Quinn wasn't happy. She had seen Finn watching Rachel sing her ballad. As soon as they got offstage, she hunted through her New Directions colleagues (pushing Tina out of her way), intending to kiss Finn in front of Rachel, and hopefully end any potential relationship. But she couldn't find them.

She walked through the entire theatre, until she heard voices in the dressing room. Looking around the corner, she saw them alone, talking softly. Remaining hidden behind the large plants, she shuffled closer to listen to them.

"Rachel, I don't want Quinn", Finn was saying.

"Then why were you holding hands with her?", Rachel asked him, the hurt evident in her voice.

"She took my hand!" Finn yelled exasperatedly. "Rach, I made a mistake okay? Quinn only wants me to help her become prom queen."

Rachel looked at him silently, tears sliding out of corner of her eyes.

"It's always been you", Finn said more gently, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I told you I loved you exactly a year ago, and I meant it. I still you, Rach. Always will".

Rachel fell into his arms. "I love you, too".

He kissed her hair, then using a a finger to tilt her chin up, kissed her lightly on the lips.

Quinn turned and fled, now crying herself. She came out of dressing area sobbing. "Hey…" A hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around, seeing Kurt. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

She shook her head and ran away.

X

It had been a solid week since Regional's. Quinn had barely spoken to anyone since then. Several of them had asked her what was wrong, but she had given them a burning smoulder, and they left her alone after that.

The truth was, Quinn was hurt. She wanted to punch Rachel, but also curl up in a ball and cry. She couldn't talk to anyone at McKinely, they were all full of praises for Rachel this week. But she was lonely.

_Wait, I do have a friend. He's not here, but he is someone to talk to…_

Right after school let out, Quinn got her car and drove to Dalton.

X

After wondering around Dalton for half an hour, she finally found a door with a sign saying 'Warblers'. She could hear voices issuing out of it, although it didn't seem to be a serious meeting. From what she could tell, they were discussing outfits. Apparently, they took tie colors seriously in this place. After a moment's hesitation, she raised a hand and knocked.

The door was opening by a blonde boy. A _cute _blonde boy. Quinn's eyes widened as she took in his long hair, brushed casually over one eye and well-built muscles, disguised but not hidden below his blazer.

"Quinn?" Kurt's voice took her out of her mental freakout. Calming her stomach, which was suddenly doing backflips, and turned to look at Kurt.

_What was going on? She was Quinn Fabray. She didn't fall for guys, they fell for __her._

"Kurt….I need to talk to someone", she told him quietly. He smiled kindly and nodded.

"Guys, give me a sec? I vote red" Kurt said to the room at large. "Oh by the way, Quinn, this is my boyfriend Blaine".

"Hi", she said softly. _God, all these guys were gorgeous._

"Come on then". Kurt led her outside. She felt the blonde boys eyes on her as she passed, and turned back at the door. He was staring at her, not unkindly, but as though the wind had been knocked out of him.

X

"So that's it. Finn chose Rachel. Over me. " she finished her story, sitting next to him, on a bench in the school gardens.

Kurt doesn't say anything for a while, just squeezes her hand.

"I'm sorry Quinn" he says softly. "But you need to let it go. Finn is my brother, and I know he is a good guy. If you really care about Finn, let him be happy."

She hiccupped and looked down at her hands.

"Listen, Quinn" Kurt continues, "Before I met Blaine, I would be the last person to ever say this, but – maybe he wasn't _meant _for you. I really do believe that now...if you are meant to be with someone, things will work out in the end. And if they don't, then you are meant for someone else.

She looked up at him, and smiled a little. "I hope so. Thanks, Kurt".

"No problem, babe" Kurt said, hugging her tight.

He sat back and wiped her cheeks.

"Everything okay?" It was Blaine, walking towards them. Behind him was the blonde guy and another Oriental-looking guy. Kurt got up and hugged his boyfriend.

"Yep". She smiled up at Blaine. He took in her red eyes but didn't say anything.

"I'm really happy for you guys".

Blaine smiled. "Thanks, Quinn".

The Oriental guy had started discussing costume choice again. Kurt joined in, viciously protesting the idea of yellow ties. "Honestly, you people would not know fashion if it walked past you, dressed as Lady Gaga".

"Hey". Quinn looked around, wondering who had spoken. It was the cute blonde boy, who was now standing next to her. There was another swooping feeling in her stomach.

Trying to act nonchalant, she gestured the seat next to her, and he sat down.

"You okay?" He asked.

She laughed. "Yea."

"Boyfriend troubles?" he asked her, knowingly.

"Ex-boyfriend troubles, actually" she grimaced.

"Oh." He smiled at little.

"What?" She asked him.

"Well, I know a great way to forgot about this stuff…" he trailed off.

She laughed. "Let me guess, singing?"

He looked taken aback. "How did you know?"

Quinn smiled. "I'm in show choir too, remember?"

"Oh, yeah" He looked down.

"I'd love to."

He looked back up at her with a grin on his face. "Saturday?"

"It's a date". She smiled at him, a little nervously, biting her lip but looking happy.

"It's a date", he confirmed. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Quinn".

"Jeff".


	2. Chapter 2: First date

Chapter 2 – first date

_This is Quinn and Jeff's first date. Nothing more to say, really._

_I still don't own glee. Every episode would include 5 minutes of Riker Lynch dancing, if I did._

_As always, thank you for reading. Let me know what you think xx_

_Oh also, I don't have a beta. If anyone out there needs a beta and is willing to be mine - :D let me know xx_

X

Quinn's phone buzzed from inside her pocket. She silenced it quickly, not wanting a reprimanding from Mr Shue or fellow glee club members. She already had a massive headache from listening to Rachel's lecture for the last hour. Looking around, she saw everyone whispering to each other or staring blankly out of focus, having been distracted barely 10 minutes in. Rachel had apparently written another original song, this time devoted to her new shoes. Glancing at her phone surreptitiously, she saw a text message from Jeff, and a small smile crossed her face.

_Hey Quinn. Is karaoke for tomorrow night still ok? Jeff x_

Keeping her phone hidden, she began to type back.

_Yes :] What time? Q x_

_I was thinking 7? J x_

_7 sounds good. Where should we meet? Q x_

_Actually, I meant…I'll pick up you up at 7? I got driving instructions to your house from Kurt :] J x_

_Are you sure? My house is 2 hours away from Dalton. We could meet somewhere in the middle? Q x_

_Nope, I want to pick you up :] 7 it is. How is glee club going? J x_

_Ugh…Rachel annoying as usual. Q x_

_Tomorrow, you get all the solos :] See you tomorrow babe. J x_

Quinn bit her lip and grinned. She had never been called 'babe' before. It felt nice.

_Cannot wait :] See you tmr. Q x_

X

By 6 pm the following night, Quinn was panicking. She had no idea what to wear and Jeff was coming in an HOUR. There was no avoiding it; she knew what she had to do. Turning on her laptop, she skyped the one person who could truly save her now.

"Hey Quinn." Kurt's voice came eagerly. "Ready for the date?"

"No!" Quinn replied, frustrated. "I have no idea what to wear…"

Kurt grinned. "Turn on your camera, and turn me to face your closet".

X

She had finished getting ready just in time. The doorbell rang just as she pulled on her black heels and picked up her clutch. Blowing a kiss at Kurt, she closed her laptop and went downstairs.

Opening the door, she had the satisfaction of seeing Jeff's eyes widen as he took in her white skinny jeans and purple silk blouse; hair curled softly, framing her face. She took a moment to admire his ensemble too – black jeans, black dress shirt with the sleeves folded up, and a skinny grey tie. _Not too dressy, not too casual. Perfect_

"You look amazing" Jeff said, smiling widely.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Quinn replied. He grinned and offered her his arm.

She took it, closing the door behind her and they set off.

X

He drove for about 30 minutes, and she found it surprisingly easy to make small talk with him. He parked outside a small café, where music was already flowing out off.

"So, how'd you find this place?" Quinn asked him.

"A friend of my dad actually owns this. I used to come here to sing and just hang out all the time, before I moved to Dalton and it got too far to drive down often enough". He answered, as he locked the car. "Ready?" He offered his arm again, just as she held out her hand, and his elbow bumped her wrist. They laughed easily, and he took her hand, leading her inside.

_Oh my god. How is it that just holding his __hand __gives me butterflies?_

He led them over to a small table by the window. They sat down and looked around. All the people around them seemed to be about their age. A teenage boy was on stage, currently singing Justin Timberlake's 'Sexy back'. He was laughing slightly, and the whole restaurant was cheering him on.

"I love the atmosphere here, you know?" Jeff asked her. "Everyone here is just having fun".

"Yea." Quinn answered. "Like, there's no pressure.."

"Exactly". Jeff nodded. "And the music choice here is good. Anyway, you ready to order?"

X

They got through dinner quickly, talking about their personal tastes in music, hobbies, and the like. After their table had been cleared, they both started paying more attention to the music.

"Alright, WHO'S NEXT?" The DJ asked the room at large. His eyes fell on Jeff. "Hey! Everybody look, it's Jeff. Hi Man! How have you been? Haven't seen you in while? And who is this pretty girl next to you?" he said.

Jeff waved. "I'm good" he said. He gestured to his date. "This is Quinn".

"Hi.." she said, smiling at him.

"So" the DJ asked, "who is going first? Jeff or Quinn?".

"Jeff", Quinn answered quickly, grinning. "And he's going to dance too."

He laughed and got up. "Anything for you, m'lady" he said, pretending to bow.

She blushed as he went to choose his song.

X

Authors note: Okay. I'm sorry. Shoot me :] I'll finish their first date tomorrow. I'm kind of stuck on what songs they should sing, so if you have any suggestions pls pls let me know :]

Reviews are as totally awesome as red vines :]


	3. Chapter 3: First kiss

Chapter 3 – the rest of the first date, and the first kiss.

Here you go. This was really difficult to write…choosing a song for Jeff to sing and dance to, was easy. Quinn's song was much harder; I had to find something fun but still innocent to fit her image. Let me know what you think xx

Disclaimer: Sadly, I have not yet morphed in Ryan Murphy. The day I do, Riker Lynch will be offered a permanent role on Glee :] I also don't own any of the songs in this fic.

X

The beginning of the music filtered through the impressive speakers as Jeff got onstage. _DJ got us falling in love again, by Usher. One of Quinn's favorite songs. _She laughed and clapped for him.

He began to dance, spinning and krumping. He kept moving as he started to sing along, keeping one hand on the mike as he danced hip-hip.

So we back in the club

Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)

Thank God the week is done

I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)

Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up

No control of my body

Ain't I seen you before?

I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life

Gonna get you right

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Keep downing drinks like this

Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now

Gonna set the roof on fire

Gonna burn this _club club_ down, down, down, down, down, down

Hands up, when the music drops

We both put our hands up

Put your hands on my body

Swear I seen you before

I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life

Gonna get you right

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Everyone cheered as he finished. Quinn was blushing, both from his gesturing to her in the 'eyes, eyes, eyes' line, and from laughing and cheering to his song. Another guy had gotten up and started singing to I want it that way, by the Backstreet boys. As he sat back down, he pecked her on the cheek softly. She closed her eyes at his touch. From the smile on her face, Jeff knew it was in a good way. He had seen the cross she wore around her neck, and didn't want to come across too strongly.

"So…you wanna go?" Jeff asked her, beaming. She looked at him.

"Okay. One condition…" She said.

"What?"

"You pick the song".

He laughed and said "done".

They got up – she headed over the stage, while he went over to the karaoke selection booth next to the DJ.

"Quinn, is Love story by Taylor swift okay?" he asked her, having gone through most of the songs and deciding what she would sound best at.

"I love that song" Quinn replied and nodded.

He started the song and sat back down. She danced along with the song too, but far more gracefully.

_We were both young, when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts-_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._

_I see you make your way through the crowd-_

_You say hello, little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-_

_And I was crying on the staircase-_

_begging you, "Please don't go..."_

_And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, Oh._

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -_

_but you were everything to me-_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_Oh, Oh._

_I got tired of waiting._

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading-_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting, for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say... yes._

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

'_cause we were both young when I first saw you._

He stared up at her, mouth open and brain melted, as she sang with her eyes closed, belting out her heart. She opened them as the song finished, finding Jeff's directly. She looked a little worried at his blank expression, but as he got up to clap and yell enthusiastically, she laughed and made a bow too. As she sat down, this time it was her turn to kiss his cheek. His smile widened.

They talked more about school and their friends as they finished their soft drinks.

"Are you going again?" Quinn asked him.

"Sure. But only if you pick my song.."

Quinn laughed and agreed.

After going through lots of songs, she found one she really liked. "Jeff, is I can't get enough of you by R5 okay?

"Love it" he smiled and gave her a thumbs-up.

{_Authors note: AN R5 SONG. HAHAHAH loving the dramatic irony__}_

Once again, he danced during the song. He seemed to be singing this one just for her; looking at her throughout. She danced along in her seat, enjoying the song and his moves.

_**You knock me off of my feet**_

_**Can hardly breath**_

_**When you're around me I feel the heat**_

_**You steam up the mirrors**_

_**And make me shift gears**_

_**Sometimes I can't think all that clear**_

_**I'm loosing sleep**_

_**I'm counting sheep like**_

_**1,2,3, let's go**_

_**You hypnotize me**_

_**You mesmerize me**_

_**Way-o way-o**_

_**Way over my head and I don't know what to do**_

'_**Cause I can't get enough of you**_

_**See girl you're like an equation**_

_**And I'm not good at math**_

_**You're very confusing**_

_**My hearts in a trap**_

_**I don't see your signs**_

_**Or see through the lines**_

_**And I just can't understand your mind**_

_**I'm loosing sleep**_

_**I'm counting sheep like**_

_**1,2,3, let's go**_

_**You hypnotize me (yes you do)**_

_**You mesmerize me**_

_**Way-o way-o**_

_**Way over my head and I don't know what to do**_

'_**Cause I can't get enough of you**_

_**You hypnotize me (yes you do)**_

_**You mesmerize me**_

_**Way-o way-o**_

_**Way over my head and I don't know what to do (way-o)**_

_**You hypnotize me (yes you do)**_

_**You mesmerize me (way-o)**_

_**Way-o way-o**_

_**Way over my head and I don't know what to do**_

'_**Cause I can't get enough of you**_

When Jeff finished, the DJ announced the karoke night was over, and started packing up his equipment, after inviting them to come again next week.

Jeff held out his hand as he reached her, and she took it, smiling shyly. "You have an amazing voice. And dance really well too", She told him, blushing.

"You didn't sound too bad yourself".

Quinn laughed, remembering her comment on his appearance from earlier. They stopped in front of his car. As he opened the passenger door with a flourish, he stopped her from climbing in, putting his hand on arm. She looked back questioningly. "Quinn, your voice is incredible".

She looked down at her feet. He tilted her chin up with one finger. "Really. Incredible". He leant down slowly and kissed her cheek again. Then he stepped back and turned to let her in. She pulled at his elbow, drawing him close again.

Stretching onto her toes, she brushed her lips softly with this. As she came back down, and opened her eyes, she turned pink and hurriedly got into the car. He closed her door and went round to his side of the car, grinning from ear to ear.

X

_How was that? Hope you liked it :/_

_I'm not sure if and where people want me to go with this, so if you have prompts, please please let me know :] xx_


	4. Chapter 4: The day after

The day after.

_I love you all. The responses to this story put a smile on my face :]_

_Still don't own glee. Riker Lynch would have had a solo by now if I did._

_Enjoy xx_

X

He was a perfect gentleman dropping her home. He got out of his side of the car and opened her door. As she passed him, he bent down to kiss her cheek and looked into her eyes with such adoration that her heart seemed to melt under his gaze. She waved shyly as she went into her house, one tendril of her hair across her face. He waited until her door closed till he drove off.

When he got back to his room in Dalton, he couldn't resist texting her one last time.

_Goodnight, Quinn. J x_

Her phone buzzed just as she got into her bed. Seeing his message, she sighed happily.

_Night Jeff :] Q x_

She could not stop smiling. The way he treated her, the way he complimented her, the way he _looked_ at her, made her feel like blushing and whooping all at once. _I've never felt this way with Sam or Finn before._ _Is this what love feels like?_

She went to sleep with a smile on her face, dreaming about her adorable blonde warbler.

X

In glee club the day after, Rachel was giving another demonstration of an original song. Apparently, she had bought a new bracelet. Santana was shaking her head, with her game face on, and even Artie had a '_Really? Really?' _expression that made their feelings toward Rachel clear. In fact, Quinn was the only one smiling that day.

Mercedes asked her about it. Quinn filled her in undercover Rachel's solo. She knew that Mercedes would see past the Warbler-New Directions competition, now that the Warblers could not go onto Nationals.

Quinn's smile only got wider when she saw a text from Jeff.

_Hey. What's up? J x_

_Nothing much. Rachel ranting as usual. You? Q x_

_Kurt was lecturing me on how a guy should wait at least 18 hours after a date to text his girlfriend, but I told him that was ridiculous. Right? J x_

Quinn's eyes widened. Girlfriend?

_Ohmygod. Um..his date. Sorry. Totally meant to type date. _

Quinn's smile returned.

_No to the first. I'm glad you didn't wait. And yes to the second :] Q x_

_Um…what? J x_

_Yes to the girlfriend, Jeff :] Q x_

As Jeff saw the last reply, he let out a huge gasp. Then he stood up and literally started to jump, flail and dance (in that order), abruptly cutting off Kurt and not caring that they were in the common room and ten other boys were laughing at him.

"JEFF!" Kurt yelled, pulling him down. "are you okay? Should I call a doctor?" he said worriedly.

"Get off me, Kurtsie." Jeff pushed his hands away and smiled dreamily.

This made Kurt look more worried. "Um…Jeff?"

Jeff stood up on the couch. "I got a girlfriend. A beautiful girlfriend. Who can sing. And dance. And is supermegafoxyawesomehot."

_{Authors note: woot woot for AVPM references haha}_

As one, the guys in the common room laughed and clapped for Jeff. He took a mock bow, than sat down to compose his answer.

_Okay, girlfriend :] How about a picnic this Saturday? J x_

Her answer came back almost immediately.

_Love to :] Q x_

X

Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will up soon.

Thanks for your patience and support with this story. I wish I could send you all to pigfarts in my rocketship :] xx


	5. Chapter 5: Second date

Thank you so much for the reviews. An especially big thank you to the people who review each chapter (yes, you know I am talking to you) – it means so much to me. I wish I could give you all a taped-up poster of zefron, but I shall settle for a virtual hug :]

So this is the beginning of the second date, with a picnic as promised. Let me know what you think!

You know the drill – I still don't own glee. Believe me, Riker Lynch would have his own 'Jeff's corner' segment by now if I did. And it would consist purely of him dancing. Or, you know, he would at least have had a solo. But I digress…

Enjoy :] xx

X

Second date

Quinn spent the entire week looking forward to her date restlessly. She and Jeff had texted every day. They talked about everything – from Wes' ridiculous love of his gavel, to how boring calculus was, and even the current economic situation. Quinn was amazed to find a guy that she could have an intelligent conversation with. Never before had she been with someone who could keep up with her academically. _Of course, he was easy on the eyes too…_

Wanting to avoid the great panic of last week, she called Kurt the day before to finalize on an outfit. They both agreed that it had to look casual, the date apparently consisting of a picnic, but still be dressy enough to catch his attention. The one thing she and Jeff had not discussed was their plans for the picnic. He maintained that he wanted it to be surprise. She had asked Kurt if he knew anything, but he didn't either. Apparently, he was keeping their plans for Saturday under tight wraps.

And so, when Quinn answered the door Saturday morning in a knee length pink cotton dress and black ballet flats, she had no idea what their plans were. She opened the door to reveal Jeff holding a single rose. At first, she smiled and internally whistled appreciatively at his ensemble, which enhanced his toned physique. Then she looked back down at her dress, and then up into his eyes again. They both burst out laughing at the same time. They _matched. _Jeff was in a light pink t-shirt and black shorts, with black flip-flops on.

Jeff was the first to be able to talk.

"Hey, we even look like a couple now". She nodded, still giggling a little.

Very slowly, he leant in, looking at her lips. He stopped his head a few inches from her, giving her the chance to turn away or say no. Instead, she leant forward slightly too, meeting his lips. They both closed their eyes at the touch.

When they drew away, both looked slightly flushed but inordinately happy.

She took the rose gently from his fingertips.

"Thanks". _Would she ever stop blushing around him?_

He held out his hand, and she took it easily. They walked down the drive, and he opened her door for her.

"So, where are we going?" Quinn asked Jeff, once they had driven out of her street.

"You'll see" he answered, with a wink and cute smile.

X

He drove for almost an hour, going outside the city. Ordinarily, she would have been worried, except, for some reason, she trusted him. They sang along ridiculously to the songs on the radio, Quinn realizing she was actually comfortable letting her guard down and acting goofy around him.

When he stopped the car, she realized they were at Starkid Hill. This area was famous for picnic sites. In the distance, she could see a few families and couples settled around their own picnic blankets.

When he parked, he came around to open her car door again. She really wasn't used to being treated like this by guys, and found it incredibly uplifting. She certainly had never been treated this respectfully at McKinley. While Finn and Sam were _nice_, neither had gone out of their way to regard her like this. And after the scandal last year, the rest of the school had definitely lost their respect for her. Jeff's easy courtesy surprised and delighted her.

Out of the backseat, Jeff took out a picnic blanket and basket.

"Let me..." Quinn tried to take the blanket, but Jeff shook his head, beaming at her. He carried them easily with one arm, and she took his free hand happily. His fingers squeezed hers, and she playfully squeezed them back. As they were walking, he nudged her shoulder with his. She laughed and then bumped his shoulder back. Grinning, he led her to a free grassy area.

He spread out the blanket and gestured for her to sit down. He set down the basket on the edge of the blanket, and they stretched out on the middle of the blanket.

X

_How was that? I know it wasn't very long, but I felt like writing tonight. I'll finish this in the next few days._

_Thanks for reading xx_

_Reviews are as totally awesome as red vines._


	6. Chapter 6: Another day

_Okay, I apologize for how late this is – I've been on holiday, and just got back yesterday. I wrote this chapter in my sleep-deprived state so I hope you like it. I've done something a little bit different, hope you all still like it :S_

_More importantly, RIKER FREAKIN LYNCH TWEETED THAT HE LOVED THIS FIC. I literally started freaking out when I saw this. My friend asked if I needed a doctor :] I have 2 major people on tumblr to thank for this – the first is iguessidid, who provided the prompt for this fic. Without her, this fic would not exist and I would not be an eternal pile of goo after Riker Lynch acknowledged my existence. And second, acciodana, who actually sent this fic to him and whose existence I now want to worship 3 I also want to thank every single person who has read and reviewed this fic. It means so much to me, and I honestly wish I could send you all something equally amazing…like a tweet from Riker Lynch! AHHHH!. Still freaking out…as you can see :]_

_Aite, enough with this long, drawling authors note. _

_I still don't own glee. Trust me…the day I do, I really will need a doctor._

_Enjoy! xx_

X

After having lunch, they lay down on the blanket, talking softly and holding hands. At one point, he started playing with the green ring Quinn was wearing,. It was a little loose for her and Jeff was twirling it around her finger sub-consciously. When he realized what he was doing, he blushed a little and dropped her hand immediately.

'_He is so cute', _Quinn thought. She turned sideways, facing him, and picked his hand back up. He turned back to look at her, and the look on his face lost Quinn's ability to form coherent thoughts. She shifted sideways, closer to him, putting her head onto his outstretched arm. He turned his head and kissed her hair.

They didn't need to talk after that. The silence felt comfortable. Right. And Jeff next to her felt great. Amazing. Like they were meant to fit together.

X

At Glee club the next day, Quinn wasn't just grinning emphatically. She had a different look on her face. The face of someone in love…and being loved in return.

X

At about the same time, Jeff was sitting in the common room with Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David and Thad. They were trying to study Ancient History, but it was boring. "We need a break." Kurt exclaimed, dramatically throwing his homework down on the table.

"Yes" Wes agreed, and even Jeff and David groaned in relief, putting down their books too.

"Music?" Blaine asked, and they all shrugged and nodded. He opened his laptop and went onto youtube. "Any requests?"

"Empire state of mind?" Thad suggested.

Kurt suddenly burst out laughing.

"What? You don't like that song or something?" Thad asked, looking a little hurt.

"No, it's a great song. Honestly, I love it." Kurt replied, patting Thad's shoulder.

"Then why were you laughing?" Wes asked.

"Um…" Kurt looked a little flushed.

"What, baby?" Blaine asked, sitting down next to him, with his laptop.

"Okay. Fine. New Directions covered that once. We sang it in the cafeteria, hoping to get new members. No-one looked twice at us" Kurt relented. "Actually, we got Sam out of that, so I guess it was somewhat effective.

"Really? Like…in the middle of the school? And no-one noticed?" most of the boys looked dumbfounded. David grabbed Blaine's laptop and searched for it on youtube.

"Aha", he exclaimed, putting the laptop in the middle of the table so that they could all see.

They started watching. Most of the boys looked impressed at the beginning. When Kurt came out on screen, decked out in full bad-boy gear, Blaine gasped and looked at his boyfriend, eyes wide.

"Wait…you liked that?" Kurt asked Blaine, looking bewildered.

Blaine nodded. _Duh! How could I not like that? His hair was spiked for Gods sake!_

"Oh. Okay. I guess I could occasionally dress like that…" Kurt said lightly.

Blaine grinned and hugged Kurt sideways, nuzzling his head into Kurt's neck. Kurt laughed softly and melted back into Blaine.

Wes threw a pillow at them. "Trying to watch something here man!" Then he noticed Jeff.

From the moment 3 girls had run onto camera, Jeff had been stock-still, staring at the screen.

Kurt understood immediately. "Yeah, Jeff...that's Quinn".

Jeff turned to look at him, with his eyes still wide and unable to speak.

Kurt laughed. "You wanna see more videos of her?"

Jeff nodded enthusiastically.

Kurt pulled the laptop towards him and typed something in. He turned the laptop back again so they could all see. Jeff saw the words 'NEW DIRECTIONS COVERS TIME WARP'.

As the video opened, they saw Riff-Raff. The boys took a split second to figure out who it was. When they realized who, they all starting laughing. David fell off the sofa because he was laughing so hard. Wes, who was now hiccupping with laughter, tried to help him up, but ended up falling on the ground next to him, and they laughed harder.

"shhhh…" Jeff was the only one still watching the screen. They quieted down, just in time to hear a girl start singing, as she walked up to Kurt.

Jeff's mouth fell open.

X

_I hope you liked it! I'll try to get another chapter up in the next few days. Let me know if you have any prompts :]_

_Thanks for reading._

_Reviews are as totally awesome as red vines._


	7. Chapter 7: What now?

Hello! Thank you all for continuing to read my little fanfic. I know the last chapter wasn't very good – it was basically just a filler, and I needed an introduction to what's coming up next. I know its been all fluff up till here, but I feel like they both need to get their cards on the table soon. And a real relationship has its ups and downs. So, I hope you like this chapter :] and please keep reading, because there is far more to come, I promise!

I know I've already said this, but a huge shout-out needs to be given to a few deserving people on tumblr – acciodana and iguessidid. Also to sexappealofseal, who guessed some of what is coming up. Nice :] thank you all! And thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic!

I still don't own glee. Rest assured, if I ever do, you will know it when Riker Lynch gets an episode devoted entirely to him.

Okay, I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading xx

X

"Hello, Quinn?" Jeff said as she picked up her phone. He tried to move away from the boys sitting on the sofa next to him. Kurt, Blaine and Thad received the message, and opened their books again. Kurt was smirking. Wes and David, however, apparently did not understand the notion of privacy. David shuffled closer to Jeff. Wes actually got up, sat down on the armrest next to Jeff and put his ear on the other side of phone. Jeff pushed him away, and Wes fell off the sofa with a squawk of protest. He brushed his hair off this face in mock anger, puffed out his chest and went to sit by David. Jeff was laughing too hard to realize Quinn had been talking this whole time.

"JEFF! Hello?" She was saying.

"Quinn! Sorry babe, I was teaching Wes that its' rude to eavesdrop." Jeff said, grinning and moving to an armchair on the other side of the room.

"Its okay". Quinn was still blushing from his term of endearment for her. "What's up?"

"Well….." Jeff said, drawing out the word teasingly. "We were just taking a break from studying, and Kurt showed us some rather _interesting_ videos."

Quinn gasp. _Oh dear lord, what exactly had he seen?_ "Um…so…which videos exactly?" she asked, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

"Empire state of mind and time warp." Jeff replied.

"Oh", Quinn said. _That's not too bad. Its not like he saw me singing lucky with Sam. Or a video I'm looking pregnant in. OHMYGOD WHAT IF HE SEES A VIDEO IM PREGNANT IN? He'd totally break up with me. I'D BREAK UP WITH ME. _

"Jeff…is that it? Are those the only two you've seen?" Quinn asked him.

"Yeah". His grin slid off his face. "Are you mad? Oh, I'm sorry…I should have asked if you minded. But I thought you were great. You always are…" Jeff started babbling in his nervous state.

"No, I'm not mad." Quinn said, and that shut him up. "But…" She closed her eyes, praying for the courage she did not feel.

"But what?" he prompted, when she didn't continue.

"Okay. Um…"Quinn started. "Look, stuff happened last year. I was with other people before….you know, you.."

"O-kayyyy" Jeff said, confused. "Quinn, everyone has a past. I've had girlfriends."

"No." Quinn said.

Jeff stayed silent for a moment. "What's going on, babe?" he asked gently.

Quinn opened her eyes again and looked at her reflection in the mirror. _You are Quinn. You are head cheerleader, the most powerful girl at the school. You've accepted the mistakes you made, and the guy you love has a right to know. Even if he may or may not love you back._

"Okay." Quinn said, more forcefully.

"Okay what?" Jeff asked, even more confused.

"Jeff…will you meet me tomorrow? I want to….I want to tell you everything. About before. I want you to hear it from me. Before you assume things from old videos. And please please don't watch any videos until after we talk".

Jeff stayed silent for a few seconds, then said "Okay. Pick you up at 6?"

"No…come over". Quinn said.

"What?" Jeff asked quickly…they had never been to each other's houses before. Except for when picked her up, of course.

"Come over to my house at 6. I want you to know everything."

X

Jeff arrived at 6 sharp. He was still in his Dalton uniform, having come straight from school. As he walked in, he kissed her cheek. He was relieved to see she blushed and smiled as usual. To say he was nervous about tonight was an understatement. He had no idea what he was about to find out.

"Do you want something to drink?" Quinn asked him, gesturing him to sit down on the sofa. He shook his head, and she sat down on the other end of the sofa, feet up and facing him. He took off his shoes and jacket and mirrored her movements.

"So…" he began awkwardly.

Quinn told him everything. About dating Finn, Puck getting her drunk, getting pregnant, pretending it was Finn's baby, Puck cheating on her with Santana, having the baby and giving it up for adoption. She told him about singing with Sam, and cheating on him with Finn, Sam leaving her and trying to get back with Finn to become prom queen.

His face become stonier the more she talked. When she finished, a good 2 hours had passed. After a few minutes of silence, he asked "and what exactly am I supposed to say here? Am I supposed to say that its okay? That I don't care about the past? Quinn, you cheated on someone. Twice. You can argue that the first time you were drunk, but what about the second?

Jeff stood up. "The worst part is, you did it all to become popular. Admit it."

Quinn stood up too, her eyes wet. "I know. And I'm sorry. But that is my past, and I'm a different person".

Jeff had walked to the door. "You know what Quinn? I've been cheated on. And for the same reason – my exgirlfriend stayed with me just long enough to get popular, then dumped me for someone cooler. She told me so to my face."

He turned to look at her. "And I know how what you did feels like from the receiving end."

She looked at him. "So…what now?"

He exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. "I just….need some time….to think. I'll call you."

As he opened the door, he looked back at her face. Seeing her expression made him want to run back and hold her. To cover her face in kisses. To tell he loved her. Because he did. Or least he thought he did. Or had. He just needed to think.

Before he could lose his resolve, he turned and walked to his car.

He had driven off before Quinn hit the sofa, sobbing.

X

_Dundundahhhhnnnn :] I'm sorry about leaving you with this cliffhanger. I know Jeff comes across as a little mean here but I think he fully has the right to. _

_Quinn…hasn't been the best person, lets say, but I really want her to accept and grow from her mistakes. And he needs to know the truth about her before they can have a real, serious relationship. She also needs to find out a little about him. The question is, will she get the chance?_

_I'll try to update in the next few days._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Reviews are as totally awesome as redvines._

_Oh, a few people have been asking about my tumblr – it's the same as my fanfic username and I would be honored to receive a message or be followed on there :]_


	8. Chapter 8: Roses

_Hi :] thank you for all responses to the last chapter! So…I know some people don't like what happened last chapter, but the truth is, Quinn has a LOT of baggage. She has done some pretty mean things, and with bad intentions. As you saw last chapter, Jeff cares less about the fact that she got pregnant (because Puck got her drunk, I don't think that was her fault), compared to the fact that she was playing with Finn's feelings last month just to become prom queen. I mean…that's…intense stuff. And its difficult to deal with. But the way Jeff treats her is different and she really is falling for him._

_And while Riker Lynch may look like a god, Jeff really is just a teenage guy. And he is a really good guy. (Honestly, I think I have a crush on my own character. Is that weird? Haha) Anyway, you will find out what happens from here. Bottom line, that was a lot to find out and Jeff was surprised like any other guy would be…he just asked for some time._

_Again, thank you everyone who reads and reviews this fanfic. And thank you again to riker lynch for the tweet :] I STILL CANNOT GET OVER THE FACT THAT HE LOVES THIS. OH MY ROWLING 3 haha_

_Okay, enjoy! xx_

X

They hadn't talked for the last 3 days. After Jeff asked her for time, she had spent the night eating ice cream, watching the notebook and feeling sorry for herself. When she woke up the next morning, curled on her couch, she decided she needed to get a grip on herself. _You are Quinn Fabray. So what if Jeff couldn't deal with your past. It's his loss. You don't need him. _She wished she believed that.

She had spent the last 3 days focusing on work and cheerleading. She tried not to think about him, but every time she opened her phone, the background was a photo they had taken while on their first date, and she couldn't bring herself to change it. It would be like admitting it was over…like there was no way he would give her another chance.

She came out of glee Friday afternoon while texting her mother. She knew the path so well, she was looking at her phone as she walked, not needing to watch where she was going. As she reached the parking lot she finally looked up, looking for Mercedes, who was supposed to give her a ride home. Her jaw dropped.

Parked in the McKinely High car park, was Jeff's car. He stood outside it, hands behind his back and leaning against his car, looking at the students filtering out. When he spotted her, he stood up and waved, smiling nervously. She walked towards, feeling conscious. She dropped her phone into her bag as she approached him.

"Hi" she said softly.

"Hey" Jeff said. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, then speech burst from him, as though he couldn't stop himself. "Ohmygod Quinn, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I ran out like that. I just got freaked out by what you were saying but I lo-I mean, I like you so much and it's been so unbelievably hard not seeing you or talking to you and I promise I won't run out ever again if you give me the chance to show you, because you're all I think about and…" He kept rambling on, apologizing a few more times.

"Jeff…I….It's ok" Quinn kept trying to interrupt but she didn't get the chance. She stepped closer, trying to shut him up the only way she thought was possible. As her lips touched his, his talking stopped immediately. He put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and responding enthusiastically. As her tongue flecked against his upper lips, he moaned a little into the kiss and opened his mouth. She gasped a little as his tongue moved inside her mouth now. They broke apart, needing air, and he rested her forehead against hers.

"I love you" he said. He had said it without thinking, wanting to say what was in his heart. She moved away, wanting to see his face.

"I love you too" She said, trailing her fingers along his jaw, and smiling contentedly. He nuzzled into her touch. He drew his hand back from around her waist, and she saw a red rose clutched in his hand. He held it out to her, looking embarrassed, but she blushed and grinned.

"Thanks", she said, smelling it happily.

"Quinn.." Jeff said, and she looked back up at him. "I'm sorry." His eyes had captured hers, trying to say everything he couldn't put into words.

"I'm sorry Jeff. I know what I did wasn't right, but I promise never to lie to you again and I really love you". He bent down and kissed her softly again.

"I love you too…so much. Yea…lets promise on full honesty from here on out, okay?"

"Deal" She said, grinning and throwing her arms around his neck again.

He nuzzled her in an Eskimo kiss, then put his arms around her again and hugged her tightly. "I missed you" he whispered, her breath tickling her ear.

"Me too. I missed your hair" she said teasingly, running it through her fingers. He laughed, long and hard, pulling back. He took her hand, and they walked back to his car.

"Wanna get some ice-cream?" Jeff asked, opening the passenger door, so she could slide in. "Sure".

As she texted Mercedes to say she wouldn't need a ride home, Jeff got in his side of the door. He took her hand across the car, and started rubbing circles onto the back of it.

"Jeff", Quinn said gently. He looked up. "That day…you said something about….about what happened. How…how you knew how it felt…" she trailed off.

He exhaled loudly and looked back at her hand. "Its ok" Quinn said, "I understand if you don't want to talk about it".

"No." He said quickly. "I want to tell you. Full honesty, remember?"

She nodded. He turned in his car seat to face her.

"Okay. So…I was with Amanda – that was her name – Amanda, for about 2 months. I thought we were in love. She had just moved into Crawford Hall – that's Dalton's sister school - the year before. We were at a party one night, and I found her making out with Jake – he was the lead soloist before Blaine and he was head of the council too. He was like…the most popular guy in school, but not for the right reasons. When I saw them I dragged her away and tried to talk to her. She wasn't drunk – she never drinks, so I just asked her what was going on." Jeff's head has slowly moved down, but he now looked back up at Quinn. "She told me that had liked Jake all along, but had been using me to get popular so that he would notice her. And now that he had, I could, quote, take a hike".

Quinn leant across the dashboard and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry. I totally understand about why you….that day."

He rubbed her back. "Its okay." He pulled away and looked at her face. "The way I felt about her is nothing compared to how I felt about you".

She blushed but cuddled into him. "Me too."

They sat back in their respective seats, leaning back, and just _looked_ at each other. Jeff picked up Quinn's hand and brought it to his face, kissing her knuckles. "I love you".

Quinn ran her other hand through his hair and leant it next to his face. "I love you too. So much".

X

_And, they are back together :] I hope people liked that chapter.._

_The next chapter might take a little while. There are several directions I could take with this, and I'm not sure in which it could go. Let me know of any ideas/prompts!_

_Thanks for reading xx_

_Reviews are as totally awesome as redvines._


	9. Chapter 9: Warblers

_So, in this chapter, Quinn meets Jeff's friends. _

_This is shameless fluff. The next chapter will have more plot, I promise._

_More importantly – Arianne (iguessidid on tumblr) made a fanart off the last chapter. I am still in shock. Someone made fanart based off my fanfic. OHMYGOD. THANK YOU :]_

_X_

On Saturday morning, Quinn was woken up by a text.

_Good morning, beautiful :] J x_

_Morning handsome. Q x_

_What are you doing today? J x_

_Nothing planned yet. You want to get some coffee? Q x_

_Actually…do you want to come to Dalton? You could hang out with Kurt and meet my friends :] J x_

_Sounds awesome! I miss Kurt. Are you sure its okay? You are in an all-boys school…._

_Trust me, its fine. Girls are allowed during the day on weekends. J x_

_Okay then :] what time? Q x_

_Pick you up at 10? J x_

_Yep. Love you Q x_

_Love you too, gorgeous :] J x_

Quinn stretched and got up, smiling ecstatically. She was spending the day with her amazing boyfriend, who loved her. _LOVED her…cue the squealing teenage girl._ Yea, life was good.

X

"Here we are", Jeff said, as they reached the common room. He turned around and saw Quinn looking nervous. She had stopped walking a few steps away. "What?"

"What if they don't like me?" Quinn whispered. She had never been to a 'meet the friends' before – both Finn and Sam were in the same 'group' as her, and she had no idea what to expect.

Jeff smiled and walked back to her. He took her hand, and her fingers curled between his instantly.

"What's not to love, baby?" Jeff said, and Quinn smiled despite herself. "They are going to be jealous of my breath-taking girlfriend, that's what's going to happen".

Quinn laughed as she leant her head against his chest. "I love you".

"I love you too", Jeff said adoringly. She turned her head upwards in its current position on his chest, and leant down to kiss her softly.

"Okay. Let's do this."

They walked forward, hand-in-hand, and Jeff pushed open the door. Quinn had a fleeting impression of noise, music and laughter. Most of the boys were piled around the many sofas on the room. Some were playing video games, some were reading and many people were just talking. There seemed to be at least 3 different sources of music – mismatched songs were playing from several laptops. They could barely be heard over the general noise in the room, but somehow, they worked together. Quinn saw all this in the space of a few seconds, before a deafening silence fell as the boys started to look at her. _Um…._

"Hi", she said, to the room at large.

"QUINN!" she saw Kurt running out from the crowd and suddenly she had an armful of Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt" Quinn said, laughing as he stepped away.

Jeff stepped forward. "Warblers, meet my girlfriend Quinn."

There was sudden explosion of cheering, as well as a few catcalls.

Jeff led her forward to the group seated on the sofas in the back of the room, Kurt walking next to her. "They're happy for me. They all stood by me during the Amanda fiasco and have been telling me to get back out there and make a date for the last year", he whispered in her ear as they walked.

She looked up at him. "Did you?" she asked curiously.

"Nope" he grinned at her. "I was waiting for you" he said, then bound forward to pull out a chair for her.

She stopped for a second, stumped. _Did he really just say that? How does he always know what to say? _She sat down in the chair Jeff had pulled out with a flourish and he took a seat next to her. Kurt sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Quinn, this is Trent, Thad, Rocky, Ellington, Ross…and you know Kurt and Blaine" Jeff said, gesturing around at each person in turn.

{_Authors note – Yes, I went there. I used R5 names. Sorry :] Couldn't help it}_

"Hi" Quinn said, smiling at each of them nervously.

"Hold on a second", Kurt said, "where are Wes and David?"

Jeff winced. "I…uh, may or may not have leant them the new halo game this morning to keep them occupied."

Blaine laughed.

"Alas, young warbler" an Oriental guy who had just walked in, said as he draped an arm around Jeff's shoulder.

"You should realize it is not that easy to get rid of us", said a colored guy, who also draped an arm around Jeff's other shoulder.

Jeff closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Quinn, this is Wes and David. Guys, this is Quinn".

"Ohhh…" Wes said interestedly. He proceeded to push Jeff out of his chair, who prevented himself falling only by grabbing onto the edge of table, and sit in it himself.

"Wes…get lost" Jeff started, but Wes ignored him.

"Hi…I'm Wes" he said, addressing Quinn.

"And I'm David" said the other, who had taken a seat on the other side of Quinn.

"So, Quinn" Wes started, "how did this happen?"

"Um….what?" Quinn was getting more confused by the second. "And Jeff, are you okay?"

Wes did not give Jeff time to answer. "He's fine. And I meant…how did you come to date Jeff?"

"Well," Quinn said slowly, "he asked me out…when I came to see Kurt"

"Ahh. Well, how much do you know about Jeff?" Wes said, smirking.

"Um…" Quinn didn't know how to answer.

"Because, you see, we know at lot about Jeff." David had taken over. "Embarrassing secrets".

"His go-to shower song" Wes said.

"What happened when he got sick and delirious during rehearsal that one time…" Wes said.

"His phobias…" David said.

"Okay!" Jeff said. He titled Wes' chair forward, so that Wes slid off. "You can stop now." He sat down next to her again, but she was laughing.

Wes rose gracefully, and went to sit by David. "Just for that, Jeff, I think we should tell her your most recent shower song".

Jeff made a threatening gesture.

Blaine, taking sympathy on Jeff, pulled a pack of Red Vines out of his bag and threw them across the room. They landed on a table at the other side of the room. Wes and David ran for them, tackling each other mid-way, and squabbling when they finally picked them up.

X

Quinn ended up staying at Dalton for another 2 hours, then Jeff drove her home.

When they got outside her house, he came around the car to open her door and walked her up the drive. He moved towards her, and kissed her gently.

"Thanks for coming".

"Your welcome. I enjoyed it."

"Bye Quinn."

"See you."

He had taken a step away when she called his name. He turned back to her expectantly. She leant on the doorframe and asked "So…what is your shower song?".

"Oh. Um…"

She walked towards him and put her hands in his jacket pocket, and pulled him closer. "Jeff, just tell me."

"Fine" he said. _Was he blushing? _"Well…it keeps changing. But recently…its 'I can't get enough of you'."

She laughed and kissed him quickly. Then she came closer and whispered in his ear "mine too."

After instantly turning red too, she ran back into her house.

He stood there, expressionless for a moment, then laughed and walked to his car. He picked up his phone and texted her. A reply pinged back a minute later.

_I love you, Quinn._

_I love you too, Jeff._

X

_Hm…I'm not happy with this chapter. I needed a 'meet the friends' type thing, to make them an official couple, but…I don't know. I hope people were okay with that. The next chapter will have substance, I promise._

_Thanks for sticking with me and the story so far. I know the updates are taking some time, but I'm really busy with uni work these days._

_The next chapter will probably take a few days, but I'll try to make it worth the wait :]_

_Thanks for reading xx_

_Reviews are as totally awesome as red vines._


	10. Chapter 10: Stay

Hey :] I'm so so sorry about the delay with this chapter. Stuff happened this week and I wasn't up to writing any cute fluff until today. Let's hope this is adequately romantic :]

I promised to make a chapter on R5's new song 'say you'll stay', so here it is :] (If you haven't heard the song, you have to listen to it - its on Riker's tumblr and is fantastic.) I changed a few words, I hope that's okay! I haven't written out the whole song in here – I couldn't transcribe it all, but lets pretend he sings the whole thing.

I know a few people have been requesting a meet the parents chapter, so that will be coming up soon :] I also love writing the ridiculousness that is Wes and David, so you will definitely get more of them at some point.

Feedback is always appreciated!

Enjoy! xx

X

During her lunch break on Friday afternoon, Quinn received a call from Kurt. She picked up with a huge smile on her face.

_Hey Kurt!_

_Hello beautiful. How is McKinely?_

_Boring without you, of course. (*laughing*)_

_Naturally. (*dramatic sigh*)_

_Anyway…what's up?_

_I was wondering, do you wanna have a double date tomorrow? Me, you and the other two. (*chuckles*)_

_(*giggling*) Sure. Sounds like fun._

_Great. Breadstix at 7?_

_Awesome. _

_Okay, see you tomorrow then boo._

_Bye Kurt!_

_Bye hun…_

Quinn was incredibly excited. This was going to be so much fun. A few minutes later, she got a text from her boyfriend.

_Hey babe. Kurt told me the plan for tomorrow. I'll pick up you at 6.30? J x_

_Are you sure? If you want to drive with them I can meet you there…. Q x_

_No, I will most definitely be picking you up :] J x_

_Okay then. Love you! Q x_

_And I love you. J x_

Her face was a little too red, considering all she was doing was texting. _He loves me. Still don't understand how I got this lucky?_

X

He was there at 6.30 on the dot. She opened the door with a smile. "Perfect timing…" she said, grinning. She gasped as she took in his outfit – black jeans, purple short-sleeved shirt and a striped tie.

"Quinn? Whats wrong?" Jeff asked, looking concerned.

"Oh. Nothing. You, um…you look hot". _Did she have to blush right now? _He grinned and winked.

"All for you" he said. "Although you look so gorgeous every day, I don't know how you even let me walk beside you" Jeff continued, gesturing to her outfit. She was in a light blue knee-length dress, with a black jacket and heels. Quinn just laughed and took his hand. They walked down the drive to his car.

He opened her door and stepped back.

"Thank you", she said, sliding in.

X

The dinner was going great. She and Kurt reminisced at length about McKinely, while Blaine and Jeff listened intently and laughed. It was, about this point, that a certain song about the previous day of the week came on. All four teenagers groaned.

"I cannot believe this girl actually made money off this song." Blaine said.

"I mean, it really doesn't get worse than this." Jeff said.

"Jeff, even your music is better than this" Kurt said.

"_Even my music_? What's that supposed to mean, Hummel?" Jeff said and laughed. He took a straw from the stand and threw it at Kurt, who ducked, laughing as well.

Quinn stiffened, as Kurt's words sunk in. _His music? Hold on a second…._

She turned to her boyfriend. "Your music?" she asked.

"Uh…yea" Jeff said, who, for some reason, looked embarrassed. "I write a little music. And play the guitar."

Her jaw dropped. "You never told me, Jeff", Quinn said breathily.

"I don't think its that good." Jeff said, ducking his head.

"Will you show me something?" Quinn asked him, nervously.

"Uh…well….I guess. If you want" Jeff said, dubiously.

"Yes. I want. Very much so" she said, smiling widely. "Look, there's a guitar over there, with the band set-up for later tonight."

Jeff looked in her eyes. He finally gave in and grinned. "Okay…for you. Tell me what you think."

Jeff went to retrieve it, and sat on the stool next to the mike on the stage. The staff, clearly understanding what was going to happen, hurried towards him and turned on the equipment as he tuned the guitar and tested the mike.

"Hi. My name is Jeff" her boyfriend said, to the restaurant at large. "And this song is for my girlfriend."

He started strumming the guitar, and her smile grew as he started to sing.

It's summer time

And you are all that's on my mind

Every day

It seems like we

Could stay up and talk through the night

Oh, what do you say?

Say you'll stay..ay…stay

I just keep on wishing everyday..ay…stay

No more running around….running around

No more running around…no…no

Just say you'll stay

Quinn Fabray's hair

You look so cute in the clothes you wear

Her lips so sweet

And when I walk her to her door

I'm thinking, will she just give me one more kiss

I'm begging, please

Say you'll stay..ay…stay

I just keep on wishing everyday..ay…stay

No more running around….running around

No more running around…no…no

Just say you'll stay

…

As Quinn and Jeff looked into each other's eyes, it was as though the rest of the world faded and all that she could see was _him_. His eyes, his smile…it overpowered her ability to think. She was drawn out of her trance by the storm of clapping around the restaurant as he finished. Shaking her head a little, she joined in.

As he sat down next to her, he nudged her shoulder. "What did you think?"

"It was.." Quinn throat was constricted. "Incredible. So…I…".

She came closer and whispered "thank you" in his ear. He kissed her cheek, and she rested her forehead against his shoulder as she hugged him tightly, trying to tell him wordlessly how much it meant to her.

"I'm trying to eat here." Kurt deadpanned, then laughed.

Quinn and Jeff turned back around, grinning. His smile softened beautifully as her hand found his and she curled her fingers through his.

X

He kept a hold of her hand throughout the rest of the date. They didn't let go…not while eating, not while driving, and not while walking up her drive.

"Jeff" she said, as she opened her door and turned around.

"Yea?" he asked.

"That song." Quinn tried to formulate her words. "No-one's ever written me a song before. Thank you. It was….perfect."

There was a split-second as they looked at each other and somehow, the next second, he had pulled her into his arms and kissed her hungrily.

They may have been together there for 10 minutes or 3 hours. Time stopped when she kissed Jeff. They finally drew apart, lips swollen and her knees weak.

She leaned against him with her arms looped around his neck. "Jeff?"

"Hmm…" he said, eyes closed and smiling contentedly.

"About that song…"

"What?" he asked, kissing her neck softly.

"If you ever want another kiss, I'll never object", she said, winking.

He laughed and pulled her in again.

X

So...how was that? I hope you liked it!

I'll try to update faster, but I'm swamped with work these days.

Prompts and ideas are very welcome – you can put them in a review or drop them in my tumblr ask box. My tumblr is dfreakincriss . tumblr . com (without the spaces).

About the song that I…uh, expressed some negative opinions about, those are my opinions. I really don't like that song. No offence to anyone that does :]

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are as totally awesome as red vines.


	11. Chapter 11: Stakeout

_Hello! _

_I apologize once again for the delays with the fanfic…I'm being overloaded with work from uni these days!_

_Thank you so much for each and every review – You have no idea how happy these make me. A few shout-outs are due – JelliBeani, who read and reviewed practically every chapter today, with the sweetest messages ever, and I wish I could give a big hug to :] Also to sexappealofseal, who sends me the most wonderful ideas on tumblr. I also want to thank acciodana for her tweet to riker again (seriously, you are my goddess). Most of all, iguessidid who not only prompted this story, but has made gorgeous fanart and given me interesting ideas for future chapters :] Thank you all so much (*lessthanthree*)_

_The story is definitely not dead yet – I have loads of ideas for what is coming up soon, so thank you for your continual support with this story! _

_A lot of people seemed to like the Wes and David scenes, and I find them really fun to write, so here you go :]_

_I realized I've been forgetting to put disclaimers in the last few chapters. Clearly, I do not own Glee. Riker Lynch would have had several solo's by now, if I did. I also don't own the characters Quinn and Jeff, or own Dianna Agron or Riker Lynch. Although I am working on the last one :] haha_

_Okay, enjoy! xx_

X

Friday Morning found Quinn in Mercedes' car, driving to school. They were rocking out to the song on the radio, headbanging, with Quinn playing an air guitar and laughing hysterically. Quinn jumped as the phone began ringing. Sliding it out, she saw her boyfriends name on the caller ID.

"Ohhh, lover boy's calling" Mercedes said smirking, turning down the music.

Quinn grinned and picked it up.

"_Hey Jeff"_

"_Hi babe. What's up?"_

"_Just going to school with Mercedes"._

Mercedes opened her mouth, clearly planning on yelling something embarrassing about the air guitar, but Quinn gave her threatening look, then smiled.

"_Quinn, do you want to watch a movie tonight?"_

"_Sure. What movie? And where?"_

"_It's a surprise. Pick you up at 5?"_

"_At 5? Why are we watching a movie at 5?"_

"_We aren't. We are going a bit further away for this movie."_

"_What?"_

"_Just…trust me."_

"_Okay, fine. See you at 5?"_

"_Yes"._

"_Okay. Bye Jeff"_

"_Bye love"_

Quinn put down the phone, blushing even further.

Mercedes cooed.

"Oh shut up" Quinn said, smirking. She turned the music back up and started to dance to the song again.

X

"_Bye love"…_

Jeff put down his phone and turned to see Wes and David staring at him innocently.

"Plans with the girlfriend, Jeff?" Wes asked.

"We would love to help with the planning" David said.

"No, thanks. I'm fine" Jeff said, trying to walk past them as fast as possible without actually running.

Wes and David looked at each other after Jeff left the room.

"Hmmm David, what do you think was about?" Wes drawled.

"He ran out awfully fast. Clearly he does not wish to share his plans" David said, nodding.

"As the head warblers, we have a duty to keep a watch on those under our charge" Wes continued, faking an authoritative British accent at this point.

The pair looked at the each other. Then, at the same time, they spoke the same word. "Stakeout".

X

At 5:05, Quinn slid into the passenger seat of Jeff's convertible. They had been held up briefly by Quinn showing Jeff her appreciation for his outfit today. The black button-up hugged his toned physique tightly, accentuating his modest six-pack. Looking at him as he backed out of her driveway, she kept wondering how she had got a guy as amazing as him.

They drove for over an hour, going outside the city. Quinn asked him once again where they were going, but he winked and said he wasn't going to spoil the surprise. Trusting him, Quinn let it go. She leaned against her seat and ran her fingers through his hair. He nuzzled into her touch and kissed the palm of her hand. She giggled and leant over the dashboard to kiss his cheek.

They finally pulled into their destination. It was an old-fashioned movie theatre; the kind where people watched movies sitting in their cars.

"Oh my god, Jeff…" Quinn said, eyes widening. "How on earth did you find it?"

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"So much", Quinn said, feeling overwhelmed from the gratitude she felt and not knowing how express it. She settled for kissing his cheek again. "I love it. Thank you."

Jeff leant forward, putting his hands on the steering wheel, and leaning his head against them, turning his head sideways to look at her. "Your welcome", he said softly.

They looked into each others eyes and saw nothing but love reflected there. He gravitated towards her, and she did the same. With their lips inches apart, their closed.

AHHHHHHHH!

X

Quinn started and looked around wildly. Jeff had jumped and banged his head on the top ridge of his car. Rubbing it, Jeff yelled "WES! DAVID!"

There was silence around. An undeterred Jeff continue to yell "I KNOW YOU ARE AROUND. GET OUT HERE AND APOLOGIZE BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUTT".

A little snickering followed this, but two insolent spies did not make their presence known.

Jeff decided to pull out his trump card. "COME OUT BEFORE I MASS TEXT ALL THE WARBLERS THE COLOR AND DESIGN OF YOUR BEDSHEETS".

The two boys appeared suddenly. Where they had been hiding, Quinn had no idea.

"I let you into our room one time…" Wes said regretfully.

"Are you really going to hold that over us forever?" David questioned Jeff.

"What are their bedsheets like?" Quinn asked smirking.

Jeff grinned evilly at the snoopers. "Wes had a pink bedsheet with red hearts on it and David had a red bedsheet with pink hearts on it."

"MY SISTER SNUCK IN AND PRANKED US" Wes said, arms flailing, as Quinn burst out laughing.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever you say." Jeff continued, looking sly.

David looked morosely at Jeff. "Fine. What do you want?" David said.

"Apologize to Quinn" Jeff ordered. "For ruining our date."

"No way" Wes said, nose in the air.

Jeff pulled out his phone.

"Fine". David said. He turned to Quinn "I'm very sorry for spying on you". He looked at Jeff. "Happy?"

"Wes too." Jeff said.

Wes heaved a great sigh, then said to her "I'm sorry we ruined your date."

"Now, you can get us some popcorn" Jeff said.

They groaned and got behind the large line at the concession stand.

Jeff turned to his girlfriend. "I'm so sorry".

Quinn was still smiling as she said, "it's ok".

Jeff looked up. "Although…its not too late to turn this around?" He asked Quinn.

She looked at his mischievous expression. "We could go for a regular movie? Back in Lima? Then Breadstix? At least we won't have these two flittering around."

Quinn considered this. "Deal" she said, her face breaking into a playful grin.

Jeff reversed out and they left, looking back at the Wes and David, who had only just realized what happened. 

"Damn" David said, sadly. "What do we do with all this popcorn?"

X

_I hope you liked it :] Feedback is greatly appreciated._

_I also LOVE receiving prompts and ideas so please drop them into my tumblr ask box if you have any!_

_Thanks for reading. Here, have some __cookies__protein shakes and falcon eggs :] xx_

_Reviews are as totally awesome as red vines._


	12. Chapter 12: Party

_Hello :] I have been so slammed with work from uni so these days, so I'm really sorry about the delays with this story. _

_I have been having a bit of a writer's block, but this just came to me today, and I had to write it The latter part of this is taken from personal experience, so it was fun to write :]_

_The meet-the-parents chapter is coming up next, I think, so get ready for some angst :/ Some people have been asking about quiff going to prom – that will happen, though it may not be anytime soon._

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews. A big thank you to Penelope Allen, who has not only made amazing fanart, but has actually designed a t-shirt and bag for this fic. OHMYGOD. THERE ARE TSHIRTS AND BAGS BASED ON MY LITTLE FANFIC :] This is too much to process. (*falls off chair, then the tweedles have to bring me back into consciousness*) haha. The link is:_

_http:/skreened(dot)com/kitkatshirts/when-quinn-meets-jeff_

_Okay, Enjoy! xx_

X

During glee club on Monday, Quinn texted Jeff. She knew Wednesday was a public holiday, so she was hoping to meet him tomorrow night.

_Hey :] Do you have any plans for tomorrow? Q x_

_I think there is a gaming party here tomorrow night. I can ditch though, what do you have in mind? J x_

_No! You should go to your gaming party.. Q x_

_Don't worry, these happen every few weeks. I'd rather spend time with you. J x_

_How about I come to your party then? We can have dinner together before too. Q x_

_Are you sure? You might get bored…you could bring some friends if you wanted? J x_

Quinn grinned. She looked over at her best friend, perched on a seat next to her.

"Cedes"!

Mercedes turned to face her. "What up?"

"Jeff's having some sort of gaming party tomorrow night and said I could bring friends. Do you want to come?"

Mercedes pretended to ponder. "Hmm….hot prep school boys or gossip girl reruns…how will I decide?" she said in a sarcastic voice. She winked and smiled. "I'm there."

"Awesome"

Quinn turned back to her phone.

_Can I bring Mercedes tomorrow? Q x_

_Sure. Does she want to come to dinner too? I can bring Flint, make it a double date. He's been asking about her after seeing her perform at regional's. J x_

Quinn showed the latest text to Mercedes, who, surprisingly, blushed. "Really?" she squeaked. "Um…okay", Mercedes said, smiling adorably.

X

Mercedes got ready at Quinn's house, since the guys were planning to pick them up there at 6, so they could get an early dinner at Breadstix before heading to the party. They were dressed, in Mercedes' opinion, "to kill". Quinn had on an aquamarine top with black miniskirt, stockings and heels. Mercedes, on the other hand, had on a floral green dress and matching flats.

Jeff's car arrived at her place, and the two got out to meet their dates. Quinn kissed Jeff's cheek and quickly got into the front seat, giving time to Mercedes and Flint to introduce themselves. Sitting in the car, she saw Flint kiss Mercedes' hand and saw her blush.

"Hey".

Quinn turned to face Jeff. "Hey you".

"You look amazing" Jeff told her.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she said, smirking.

He grinned and put his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Thanks" he whispered, nuzzling into her neck.

They pulled away as Flint and Mercedes got back into the car. Jeff started the car and drove to Breadstix.

X

Dinner was going wonderfully. Flint was a gentleman throughout, and his subtle compliments of Mercedes quickly won over Quinn.

They spent most of dinner discussing their hobbies and favorite artists. When it came to paying the cheque, both Jeff and Flint were fighting to pay. Flint finally won, sliding his credit card over and saying "Jeff, you drove. I can pay. Besides, you can pay next time…"

Mercedes looked up… "Next time?"

Flint looked a little worried. "Well, yea…if you want…I mean…"

Mercedes cut him off by kissing his cheek, saying "I'd like that."

Flint grinned. After they had paid, it was close to 7 and Jeff said they had better get going.

The drive to Dalton was fun, with both couples taking turns at duets, as well as each having a few solos. By far the best was Mercedes covering Beyonce; Flint was staggered at hearing her voice and even Jeff was thoroughly impressed. Quinn felt proud of her diva best friend.

X

As they walked into the party, Quinn was hit with a cacophony of noise. There was music thudding through the party, and the usually well-behaved boys (with the obvious exception of Wes and David) had clearly let loose – there wasn't a uniform or blazer in sight, and – she was glad to see - many guys had brought along their girlfriends.

She and Mercedes took a soft drink from the large buckets filled with ice and cans as they entered, and they, along with Jeff and Flint, took a seat on a couch together.

"MY GIRLS" Kurt's familiar voice echoed throughout the room, even above the loud music. Suddenly, she and Mercedes were pulled into a three-way hug by Kurt Hummel.

Laughing, they all separated.

The music was suddenly turned off, and a tall guy got up onto a sofa, gesturing for silence. (Blaine's face tightened at this, clearing not happy that this guy was coming into his territory. Come on, he _invented_ climbing on furniture.) Once silence had fallen, the guy yelled, "Who's ready for a counter-strike showdown?"

_{Author's note – yes, I know CS is an old game, but I still love it.}_

There was a general roar of approval, and all the guys started to swarm towards the computers lining the room.

Jeff and Flint looked at their dates.

Mercedes laughed. "Go play", she said to Flint. She sat down with Kurt, who immediately asked about her dress.

Quinn, however, had burst into a big smile. "It's counter-strike?" She said, to no-one in particular. "Oh, I am so playing."

Jeff tried to cover up his laughter but failed. "You…you play CS?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. She brushed past him and sat down at an empty computer. Still grinning, Jeff followed and took the one next to her.

The game started. Within 2 minutes in, all the terrorists were dead. The guys looked around in bewilderment. Flint looked at the statistics, stood up and yelled, "Who the hell is Q?"

Jeff regarded her with his eyes wide. She winked at him then stood up. The boys looked shocked. Jeff recovered and started to clap. One-by-one, the other guys joined in, still looking amazed. A few guys were looking at her with something more than wonder in her eyes. Feeling a little possessive, Jeff got up and put his arms around her waist. She turned in his embrace, kissed him quickly and sat back down at her computer. "Who's up for round two?"

X

After dropping off Flint and Mercedes at their respective houses, Jeff pulled into Quinn's driveway.

The second he turned off the car, he reached for her. She slid over the dashboard into his lap.

"You are…so, so hot" Jeff told her, kissing her neck.

"You're pretty sexy yourself" Quinn said, breathlessly.

"I mean…not just you…but like, today…with the gaming…that was hot" Jeff said lamely, finishing with a groan.

Quinn tilted his head to face hers and kissed him.

X

Authors note:-

So…..I hope you liked that :/

As I said, the whole gaming angle is from experience – I'm somewhat of a "girly girl" so my guy friends wouldn't take me seriously when I would play CS with them. Until we started playing, that is :]

By the way – I would love to bring in some OCs people recognize, either from Dalton or Spah!verse (by CP coulter and infraredphaeton on tumblr respectively). So let me know if you would like to see any characters make an appearance and which ones in particular :]


	13. Chapter 13: Promises

_Okay, I am SO SO sorry about this delay. I was having my final exams so I wasn't able to write. I'm free now though, so I promise to write more._

_Thank you for the amazing reviews. I wish I could reply to all individually but I really have the same thing to say to you – thank you for the support and I love you all!_

_This chapter has a possibly nauseating amount of fluff. This is in compensation for some serious angst coming up very soon. I've got loads of plans for the next few chapters, so stay tuned!_

_As always, feedback is hugely appreciated! _

X

Quinn opened the door on Saturday evening to reveal a slightly disheveled Jeff. Her boyfriend had called her an hour ago, saying his roommate 'had his girlfriend over and he needed to get out of there and would Quinn like to go somewhere'? Quinn had laughed, and being in the middle of cooking dinner, invited him over. Jeff had grabbed his wallet and keys and ran out of there as fast possible, still not avoiding hearing Nick's breathy moans.

Coming back to the present, Jeff grinned and leaned forward to press his lips against hers gently. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him into the house and deepening the kiss. Jeff moaned into her mouth and pulled her to him.

"Hi" she said breathlessly when they broke apart.

"Hey" Jeff smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. He looked behind her to the dining table, set beautifully with candles and food. "This is amazing…thanks babe".

Quinn smiled and kissed his cheek, then took his hand and pulled him into the room. He pulled out her chair, and she laughed before sitting in it, blushing slightly. "Thanks", she said. He dipped his head, grinning as he sat down opposite her.

X

After dinner, they decided to watch a movie. After going through Quinn's DVDs, they decided on beauty and the beast. Quinn leaned her head on Jeff's shoulder as it started, and he wrapped an arm around her.

They sang along to their favorite songs, and before long, they were completely cuddled into each other. Jeff was stretched across the couch, his back against the armrest, with Quinn between his legs and her head on his chest. She tilted her head up and he kissed her. She kept her eyes closed as he moved away, nuzzling her in an Eskimo kiss. She softly sang along to the song playing, heart completely content as he started to sing too. The moment was so toe-curlingly perfect.

She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, legs tangled and her hand in Jeff's hair, her boyfriend's arms wrapped around her waist. All she knew was that when she woke up, the movie credits were playing. She looked up to see Jeff watching her softly and the expression of pure love on his face was heart-stopping.

"I love you" she whispered.

"And I love you" he said, his arms tightening around her.

The moment was disturbed only by a flash of thunder outside. She flinched and moved to the window, pulling aside a curtain. The storm outside was strong, and as she watched, another streak of lightening flashed outside, followed by loud thunder.

"Well, there's no way you're driving back in this weather" Quinn told Jeff.

He looked up at her. "I have to go soon though. It's a two hour drive and they lock the dorms at midnight. I won't be able to get in until morning if I don't leave in the next hour."

She sat down next to him, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Then just stay here. We have a guest bedroom."

"Are you sure?"

"Jeff, honey, you are not driving in this condition. Its fine, my parents are away, so as long as you won't get in trouble with Dalton, you can stay"

"Well…I already signed in for the night…" Jeff said. He was glad she mentioned the guest bedroom, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or move too fast, after what she had been through.

"Come on then". Quinn took his hand and led him upstairs. She pointed him to the guest room opposite her room. Jeff pulled her close and kissed her. "Night, babe".

"Mmm goodnight" Quinn said, as she let go of him and went towards her room.

X

Quinn woke up sobbing. She had been having a nightmare of the night she and Jeff had fought. Outside the storm was still raging. She flinched at the sound of the thunder, then realized there was knocking on her door.

"C...come in" Quinn's voice cracked at the words. The door opened to reveal Jeff, looking worried. "J…jeff?" She couldn't help letting out a quiet sob, then bit down on her lip to stop crying more.

"Shhh…baby" Jeff hurried over and took her in her arms. She grasped onto him and held her boyfriends tightly.

"Don't…please…stay…Don't leave me" Quinn forced out through her sobs. Jeff kissed her forehead.

"I'm here. I'm staying" Jeff said quietly. Quinn's sobs slowed and took a while to stop. Jeff held her through it, kissing her cheeks and rubbing soothing circles down her back. When she finally calmed down, he tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. Both being sleep deprived and vulnerable, they talked freely, without over-thinking their declarations.

'I promise I'm not leaving. I'll be around for as long as you'll have me". Jeff told her, his voice soft but shimmering with promise and determination.

Quinn gave a small sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I might just want you forever".

Jeff kissed the crease of her elbow placed next to his face. "Deal."

She then leaned in to kiss him. Jeff responded happily.

"Quinn, baby, you need to sleep".

"Okay" Quinn said agreeably. "If you stay". She lay back down and pulled him onto the bed next to her. She immediately snuggled into his side.

Jeff looked at his girlfriend as she fell asleep, smiling now that she was safe in his arms, then closed his eyes too. Their hands tangled, fingers interwined and chests pressed together, the rest of the world paled into utter insignificance.

_I love you so much, it scares me. _

_X_

_So, how was that? I'm not very happy with the ending...I hope it was okay though? Let me know what you think!_

_Like I said before, pure fluff gets boring, so get ready for some drama coming up soon!_

_Let me know if you have ideas for future chapters. _

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are as totally awesome as red vines xx_


	14. Chapter 14: Hospitals, part 1

_Wow, another chapter already? You ARE lucky this week! I'm going on holiday on Wednesday for 3 weeks though, so I'm not sure when I can post until after that. Sorry!_

_Okay, as warned, there is heavy-duty angst coming. I really hope you don't hate me, but this incident has been going around my head!canon for a while and insisted on being written down. This is a two-episode arc – this is the beginning of this 'incident', and it gets dealt with in the next chapter._

_To put this in context, it's been a year since Quinn gave up Beth. I know it doesn't fit to Glee storylines, but just go with it, okay?_

_Aite, time to get on with the story! _

X

Jeff sat down across from her, handing her a coffee, before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. Quinn blushed. He was so…_gentlemanly. _If she ever had any doubts about them staying together in the long-term, they had vanished now. He knew her past and she knew his. Jeff had let her take charge of the physical aspect of their relationship and never pressured her in the slightest. He had held her and promised to stay with her forever. If this wasn't true love, she didn't know what else it could be.

"What are you doing today?" Jeff's voice broke Quinn out of her reverie.

"I'm done with homework, so its up to you really…"

"I've got a math test on Friday" Jeff said, pouting a little.

"Then you should study" Quinn said. Jeff had moved around the booth to sit next to her.

"Don't want to…" Jeff whined, putting his arms around her neck and pulling her close to him, nosing below her jaw and grazing his teeth across her earlobe.

"Jeff!" Quinn tried to reprimand him, but ended up giggling. She gave in a minute a later and turned to kiss him.

"Okay!" Quinn said, breathless pushing Jeff away a few minutes later. "In public, Jeff, public!"

He sighed and moved back to sit directly opposite her. He put his arms on the table and slumped down on them.

"Babe, you need to study" Quinn said, running her hands through the hair at the base of his neck. Jeff gave a moan of contentment but didn't move.

"How about this…" Quinn said, "I'll help you study."

Jeff groaned. "Not good enough".

"Fine", Quinn started to smirk. "How about…you study, then we'll see about the making out?"

Jeff's head snapped up. "Promise?"

Quinn laughed at his reaction. "Promise".

Jeff smiled happily. "Deal".

Quinn's phone rang. She frowned not recognizing, the number, and accepted the call. The voice that came out of her phone was one she never expected to hear.

_Quinn, I need your help._

X (shift to Jeff's point of view)

"Deal".

Jeff couldn't believe how lucky he got. His girlfriend was smart, beautiful, fun and a good person. He knew her past might not indicate that, but he understood that it helped her change and made Quinn the amazing person she is today. He watched curious, as she answered the phone. Quinn's voice drained of color. He waited, anxiously for her to do something, anything, to give him a clue as to what happened. Jeff's felt his his own heart beat speed up when he heard the words Quinn said next.

"What hospital is she in, Shelby?"

X

Quinn put down the phone a minute later. Jeff picked up her hand.

"Quinn, honey, what happened?"

Quinn looked at him, dazed. "Lima memorial hospital…she…"

"What?"

"Beth…" Quinn whispered. A tear slid out from her eyes, and then another. There in the Lima Bean, Quinn broke down. Jeff gathered her in his arms and held her, rubbing her arms until her sobs slowed.

"Quinn….she needs you now".

Quinn hiccupped but nodded. She looked up at Jeff. "Will you drop me off?"

Jeff shook his head. He took her hand. "I'll stay with you. I promise we'll get through what happens together".

Quinn squeezed his hand.

X

_Cliffhanger, you say? Haha_

_I'll try to finish the next chapter before I leave okay?_

_Thank you for the amazing responses to this story. Every single alert and review makes me happier than I can say._

_Reviews are as totally awesome as Red Vines._


	15. Chapter 15: Hospitals, part 2

So, here is the second part of the hospital arc. It's from a third-person perspective.

X

Jeff looked over at his girlfriend as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. Quinn looked wretched. He walked around to her side of the car and opened her door, only to have Quinn fall into his arms. Locking the car, he put his arm around her waist and steered her into the emergency care area of the hospital. There sat Shelby Corcoran, with her head in her arms and scratches running across her body.

"Shelby…" Quinn's voice cracked slightly, "What happened?"

Shelby looked up; her eyes were red and baggy. She spoke in disjointed phases.

"Car accident…drunk teenager…hit the back of car….Beth in her car seat".

Quinn shook. "Oh my god".

Jeff put his arms around her and looked at Shelby. "What's happening now?"

Shelby squinted her eyes as she looked at him. "Who 're you?" she asked Jeff, confusedly.

"I'm Jeff, Quinn's boyfriend". Jeff said, "What did the doctor say?"

Shelby shrugged. "Haven't told me yet". Her body shook as more tears fell out of her eyes, and seeing this, Quinn's eyes soon followed.

Jeff sat down next to Shelby and pulled Quinn into his lap. He put an arm around Shelby's shoulders and she leaned into him. With his other hand, Jeff brushed his eyes surruptiously before putting it around Quinn's waist. Quinn laid her head into the crook of his neck. He could feel her tears falling into his shirt.

"Beth Corcoran?"

The doctor's voice echoed throughout the small room and all 3 jumped up and hurried over to him.

The doctor looked at them. "Beth has had extreme blood loss. We need to give her a blood transfusion. Who is her mother?"

Shelby took Quinn's hand. "Quinn is her birth mother and I'm her guardian".

The doctor turned to look at Quinn. "I see…Are you O- like her then?"

Quinn gasped. "Yes…but I'm anemic…"

"I'm afraid we can't let you do a blood transfusion if you are anemic" the doctor said gently.

"No! I don't care!" Quinn said hysterically. "I have to help my baby."

Jeff took her hand and rubbed her back. He looked up at the doctor. "Did you say you needed O- blood?"

The doctor nodded, looking at him questioningly. Jeff wordlessly pulled off his jacket and started rolling up the sleeves.

"Jeff….you're O- too?" Quinn asked, wondrously.

"This way…" the doctor gestured to Jeff. He pecked his girlfriend's cheek, offered Shelby a smile, then followed the doctor out of the waiting area.

Quinn pulled on Jeff's jacket, immediately comforted by the smell of Jeff.

He came back out 15 minutes later. "The doctor's gone to do the transfusion. He said to wait".

X

So they waited. And waited. Jeff bought both women coffee and food for himself to make up for the blood loss.

An few hours later, the doctor came back out. The other 3 looked at him, daring to hope for the best.

The doctor smiled. "She is going to be fine."

Jeff sighed and finally let his own tears fall, as he pulled both Shelby and Quinn into a hug.

The doctor continued. "She won't be conscious for a few hours, but you are welcome to see her. I think it's best if she stays here overnight. Technically a patient is only allowed 1 visitor to stay overnight, but I can see that you all need to be there for her, so I'll make an exception".

"Thank you…my baby…thank you" Quinn sobbed. She gave a tearful smile to the doctor, who nodded. "Let me know if you need anything", he said and left.

A nurse directed them to Beth's room. She was asleep.

Quinn's heart beat slowed then increased painfully. Her daughter was so beautiful, even in this bruised state. How had she not seen her for a year? She crossed the room quickly and kissed her daughters forehead.

Jeff guided Shelby to the visitor bed in the room. "Shelby, you need sleep", he said.

Shelby clearly didn't have the strength to argue. She fell asleep almost the moment she lay down on the bed.

Jeff turned to watch Quinn, who was now holding her baby. He thought he had never seen anything so beautiful. He put his arms around Quinn's waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"She's gorgeous, babe".

Quinn turned to look at him. "You saved her. She has your blood in her body. She's yours now too…"

Jeff's heart brimmed at Quinn's words. She _wanted_ Beth to be his. He took Beth gently in his arms and leaned into Quinn, with them forming a tight circle around their baby.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

_X_

How was that? I'm sorry if it wasn't great. I rushed to get this out, since I'm going on holiday and didn't want to leave you all stranded! I didn't have time to get this beta-d either, so please forgive any mistakes!

Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.

I'm sorry about this next delay.

Reviews are as totally awesome as red vines :] xx


	16. Chapter 16: Family

First off, I am so incredibly sorry for the delay in this fanfic. I got into a car accident after my exams and I wasn't able to write. Please forgive me.

A huge gigantic thank you goes out to everyone who has supported this story :] I love you all. There are two amazing people acknowledged in this chapter – Arianne (Malty, iguessidid on tumblr) and Jellibeani (on here) who are just amazingly sweet people.

This is a really short chapter – someone pointed out that I haven't explained anything about Jeff's family, so here it is. Don't worry, the next chapter is planned out in my head and its much longer. And filled with fluff :] His family does…play a part in what will…happen soon, so I promise, this is a very relevant chapter.

Julian Larson and Logan Wright belong to CP Coulter.

Let me know what you think? xx

Quinn looked up at her boyfriend, sitting on the sofa next to her. They were in the Dalton common room, spending time with Kurt and his friends. The rest had decided to go get snacks, leaving the two of them temporarily alone.

"You know what? I just realized….I don't know anything about your family" Quinn said, looking up wonderingly and smiling.

Jeff looked worried for a second, before his expression cleared; dropped his book onto the table and pulled Quinn into his side.

"Well…I, have two sisters. Arianne is 5 but we call her Malty, and Stephanie is 19, but everyone calls her Jellibean."

"No way" Quinn laughed. "Why?"

Jeff was grinning too. "No idea" he said.

Quinn was absentmindedly tracing lines along his hand wrapped in hers.

"What about your parents?" she asked idly.

"Oh…uh…" Jeff was now looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Quinn sat up. "What?"

"Ohmy…are they…uh around?" Quinn asked. "Shoot why did I say anything! Jeff, I'm sorry and…"

Jeff put a finger to her lips. "Relax babe. Yes they are. Well, I don't see them much because I board at Dalton, but I go home every few months."

Quinn sighed and fell back on the sofa, looking at him expectantly.

"Well…" Jeff was rubbing the back of his neck, looking worried. "Don't…freak out okay?

"Just tell me." Quinn said.

"I have two dads."

Quinn sat up very quickly. "Oh."

Jeff looked at her beseechingly. "I hope that's okay with you. I mean, I know its not…common, but they are amazing and I love them and…"

Quinn cut him off with a sneaky kiss.

She cuddled back into his shoulder and looked up at him. "I really don't mind, babe. I told you, I love you."

Jeff let out a sigh and dropped into her. "Thank you."

"You honestly thought it would change the way I felt?" Quinn looked up curiously.

"Well…" Jeff stiffened, he really didn't want to bring up his past life, but he had to be honest. "…it mattered to Amanda."

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

"The day we…" Jeff started uncomfortably, "…after I told her, she seemed…different. "

Quinn's eyes softened and she put her hand on Jeff's face, very lightly stroking a cheekbone. "I'm not her babe. I love you, and I don't care about the other stuff".

Quinn could tell there was more to the story, but didn't want to push until he was ready to talk about it.

Jeff sighed, suddenly feeling incredibly euphoric. He tumbled backwards, pulling Quinn on top of him. She shrieked and laughed.

"You're crazy" she said, eyes full of love.

"Only for you", he said, his eyes mirroring hers. Jeff tilted his head up and nuzzled her in an Eskimo kiss.

She sighed and put her head on his chest. A few minutes later, something important occurred to her.

"Jeff…what's your last name?" She said, starting to laugh. "I can't believe I don't know your full name."

Jeff looked up at her through his eyelashes and she felt her heart catch a little.

"Jeffery Larson Wright."

Quinn sat up suddenly. "Hold on…Larson Wright?"

Jeff grinned. "Yea, as in Julian Larson and Logan Wright".

Quinn's eyes widened. "Oh…wow…"

Jeff looked down at her, rubbing circles into her hip. "Listen...don't let this change the way you see me, okay? I'm still just Jeff. Your Jeff."

Quinn blushed and smiled. "Yes. Mine…" she said, putting her head back on his chest.

X

Let me know what you think, okay? I hope you guys are okay with this.

Also - i know this doesn't work timeline wise, but just pretend jogan are like...45ish? Thanks :]

Reviews are as totally awesome as red vines.


	17. Chapter 17: Pink hair

Quiff – pink hair

(So, this is inspired by the Glee season 3 promo photos where Quinn has pink hair. Just to be clear – I have no idea why Quinn has pink hair in canon. I just thought this up. My head!canon is a confusing place.)

I'm so sorry about the delays with this you guys. I'll try to update faster okay?

I love you all. Every single person who has favorite-d this story, or alerted, or reviewed, or messaged me on tumblr – I am sending you all a gigantic hug right now.

Also – this chapter is un-beta'd, so please excuse any grammatical errors!

X

"dah-dah-dahdah-dah"

Jeff rolled his eyes as Wes and David executed synchronized front rolls humming the mission impossible theme song across a corridor in WHMS. _The idiots_.

He had come to sneak in on a New Directions rehearsal, and Wes and David (or, as he preferred, Mary-Kate and Ashley – Wes was Mary-Kate, definitely) had stowed away in his trunk again and popped up when he arrived at Quinn's school. The point of sneaking, he had insisted, all the way from the car to the side entrance, was not being seen. Wes and David, who were holding their hands into makeshift guns and still humming (rather loudly), clearly did not understand the concept.

It had all started last night when he was on the phone with Quinn, lying in bed last night. She had something about Rachel's crazy ideas and leather jackets and pink hair and Jeff was hooked. He'd begged for a solid hour to be allowed to see the costume, but Quinn maintained it looked idiotic and she'd rather he didn't see the product of Rachel's insanity. And that was about when Jeff's plan of sneaking into a ND rehearsal was born. Jeff had regrettably asked Kurt the best way to infiltrate, forgetting the pseudo-female-and-blonde twins kept tabs on every conversation they could.

Jeff shook his head. _Focus. _Ducking out from around the side of the lockers, he saw no-one.

"Oh for the love of – there's no one there! Why are you two acting like this?" Jeff said, incredulously.

"Because, my dear Jeffster" Wes stated, "we need to keep in character."

Jeff groaned, annoyed. He stepped out and started to walk quickly towards the choir room.

"Jeff!" David cried, hurrying up behind up, "you have to play alonggg…"

"No." Jeff said, rolling his eyes. "There's no one around and I would like to see my girlfriend looking nice, instead of wearing wrinkled clothes covered in dirt, as you clearly prefer."

He peered into the choir room but it was empty. _That's strange_.. he thought.

"Oh yes" Wes said, looking over Jeff's shoulder, "they are an amazing group. The vocals are to die for."

Jeff muffled a laugh. "Come on, maybe they're in the auditorium".

He turned out to be right.

Jeff jaw dropped, looking at the Quinn that was on stage, laughing with Mercedes. This wasn't just his angelic more-beautiful-than-the-sun Quinn, this was…this was rock chick Quinn. She was in black leather pants and a metal studded jacket, with high-heeled boots going up her thighs. And the pink hair…that was...well, hot. Jeff had never before considered he might have a thing for rock chick-type girls but looking at his girlfriend, he thought he might have to rethink that one.

"Oh…my…god" Wes murmured from next to him. He turned to Jeff and said "dude…your girlfriend's HOT."

"Oy" Jeff said, turning to him and looking stern, "Hands off. And eyes off too…mine."

David, at this point, had lost all semblance of control at seeing all the hot girls. He was jumping up and down so rapidly Jeff was convinced he was about to be spotted.

Sure enough, he was. And not by the person he wanted to be spotted by.

"SPIES!" Rachel yelled, pointing accusingly at them.

Quinn turned, and she blushed when she saw who it was.

"Lay off" Mercedes told the tiny brunette, "we aren't even competing with them anymore."

Quinn came over at that point. She took his hand and pulled him outside the theatre.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped.

Jeff's mind had ceased to function. He stood still for a heartbeat, just staring at this gorgeous girl that was_ his_ girlfriend. Then, he kissed her.

She responded immediately, grabbing onto his biceps and moving her mouth against his.

He backed her up into the wall and continued kissing her intensely, gasping when she tugged his hair and relishing the moans she made as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth.

"Your outfit" Jeff said against her lips, "is not idiotic."

Quinn whined. "Shut up and kiss me, Jeff" she panted.

And he was happy to.

X

How was that? Let me know what you thought!

And please, give me prompts :]

Few quick answers to questions I've been getting on here and on tumblr – No, the story is not ending anytime soon. Yes, Quiff will go to prom. At some point. And no, the rating of this fic will not be going up.

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are as totally awesome as red vines xx


	18. Chapter 18: Do you work out?

I'm so so sorry about how late this one. I've just been waiting for inspiration to strike, otherwise I write awful chapters, and this one came to me today.

I'm going to be honest - this isn't my favorite chapter. This needs to get out to get us onto the next big plot point though, so its important. I promise, the next chapter will be more interesting.

Kayleigh in this fic is modeled after Kayleighweasley on tumblr, who is frikking amazing and you all should be following.

Enjoy! xx

X

Jeff woke up abruptly. Sitting up and groaning, he realizes Nick has thrown a pillow at him. He blinks and yawns, too tired to pay attention to Nick's ranting, until a word catches his attention. "blah blah…more blah..Quinn'".

"What? Back up" Jeff says, suddenly much more awake.

Nick is irritated, having been trying to wake his best friend up for the last 5 minutes. He strides to the door and throws it open, revealing Jeff's blonde, beautiful girlfriend.

She comes in excitedly, jumping and looking happy, and Jeff's heartbeat jumps up a few notches just looking at her. He hears the door close and dimly registers that Nick has left.

"Hi! I was missing you and wanted to surprise you and…and.." she trails off, staring at him, or rather his very naked chest.

"Oh" she blushes, "Um…I'll just…yea" It looks like she's trying to turn away but is unable to, still staring at him fixidly.

Jeff at first gets a little embarrassed – this is the first time Quinn's seen his chest after all, then mentally gives the universe a thank-you that he remembered to put on pajama bottoms, else this could have gone far worse. Then he sees Quinn's blush and the way she's staring at him, in way Jeff quickly realizes, is _appreciative_. He smiles a little then, relishing how he made her speechless.

"Hi", he says softly, and gestures for her to come over.

She walks over, blush growing as gets closer to him, and sits down on the edge of the bed beside his hip. Quinn's face drops, looking embarrassed, as she twists her hands in her lap.

A finger appears on her chin, gently tilting her head up until she's looking her boyfriend in the eyes. She can feel the heat coming off him so close to her and its exhilarating, feeling the adoration in his gaze.

Jeff leans in to kiss her cheek, and Quinn smiles beautifully. He keeps his lips close to her ear, whispering "I'm glad you're here". She takes a deep breath and reflectively her hand shoots up to his chest to steady herself. Except...there's no shirt there. Except, that causes Jeff to moan.

"I'm sorry", Quinn gasps, blushing deepening to her neck. She drops her hand immediately, and tries to get up, but Jeff's hand are around her waist and carefully pull her back down beside him.

"Its ok" Jeff says, hugging her. "I love you."

Quinn throws her arms around his neck and holds him tight. Jeff makes her feel different then she's ever felt, her heart pounds and she gets scared but comforted at the same time. He understands her need to go slow, never pressures her. No guy has ever touched her this emotionally, never affected her heart. But this, feeling him snuggling her and kissing her neck and telling her how much he loves her, this is safe. And wonderful.

Jeff leaves in a few minutes to shower and get ready, and Quinn uses the time to calm down again, and berate herself for losing control so easily.

He comes out of his bathroom 20 minutes later, dressed in a blue McFly tshirt and black jeans, hair still damp, and Quinn feels her heart jump again.

Throwing the towel way, he comes back towards her, pulls her up and kisses her, softly at first, the deepening it until his tongue touches hers and she falls a little into his arms.

"You look beautiful" Jeff says, leaning his forehead against hers.

Quinn is glad to find her voice is back. "You don't look too bad yourself", she tells him teasingly. Jeff throws his head back and laughs, and she smiles watching him, being thankful for the gorgeous boy she has.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Jeff finally asks.

"Oh, nothing, I just missed you" Quinn says, grinning up at him. Jeff's eyes soften as he cups her chin.

"I missed you too" he says, leaning in close and kissing her again.

"What do you wanna do?" Jeff asks, a little while later, once they're done kissing and catching up.

She shrugs. "Anything" she says, taking his hand and twirling his fingers within hers.

He pulls her out of the room. "Let's just go see what's happening then?"

They take a little while getting to the common room, stopping for kisses and loving glances.

Quinn receives a sloppy kiss on the cheek from an excited Kurt and giggles, pecking him back, while Jeff smiles on. However, when other boys stand to greet Quinn, who most remember from the gaming night, Jeff's straightens somewhat and his smile disappears. He glares Wes and David away, mouthing 'bedsheets' and shooing them. When he spots other senior boys glancing over, he draws Quinn back in to his arms protectively. Quinn surreptitiously smirks. She takes his hand and squeezes it, telling him wordlessly that its ok, that she's his.

Jeff seems somewhat appeased but is still eager to get his girlfriend away from the eager eyes, so he walks her over to the couch where one of the few girls is sitting, next to Kurt.

"Hi" Quinn says, smiling at the girl. "I'm Quinn."

The girl looks at her, then Jeff, finally cracking a grin. "You're Quinn?"

"Um, yes" Quinn says, a little taken aback by how happy the girl suddenly is. She looks about 14/15, definitely younger than the boys there.

"Quinn" Blaine says, "My sister Kayleigh. Kayleigh, this is Jeff's girlfriend's Quinn. Be nice" he tells his sister.

Kayleigh gets up on her knees on the couch, giggling. "You're the Quinn that Jeff can't stop talking about?"

"I hope so" Quinn says smirking again, while Jeff groans and covers his face in embarrassment.

'Thank you Kay" Jeff says sarcastically.

Quinn slides over next to him. "Hey..." she says softly, "I love you".

"I love you too" Jeff responds, pulling her into a kiss.

"Excuse me!" Kayleigh says, "little sister in the room."

Jeff looks at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm your sister away from home." Kayleigh explains in a patronizing voice. "Jellibean and Malty have given me explicit instructions to embarrass you as much as possible."

Quinn bursts out laughing at this, while Jeff just turns mock-angry.

"Watch it Kay" he says, "as a big brother, that gives me embarrassing rights too."

Kayleigh shuts up immediately, sticking her tongue out playfully at Jeff. Quinn's heart warms at the thought of Jeff being good with younger kids.

"Quinn!"

Her thoughts of Jeff (and almost very possibly of him being a father), are broken by Kurt calling to her. She turns to him.

"Do you wanna go shopping tomorrow?" Kurt asks Quinn. "I _need _a new scarf."

She agrees immediately and moves to sit next to him, planning their schedule.

Blaine moves to give her room, sitting next to Jeff instead, and Kayleigh moves to sit on his other side. He looks at them, his siblings away from home.

"I like her" Kayleigh says softly.

Blaine nods. "She's good for you".

Jeff looks over at his girlfriend, and his heart feels complete and content.

"I know" he sighs happily.

"Jeff" Kayleigh asks, in a more concerned tone. "Does she know?"

Jeff doesn't need to ask what she is talking about. "I told her about Amanda and Travis."

Kayleigh nods, satisfied.

"Well, I'm happy for you" she says and stands, then ruffles his hair.

"HEY!" Jeff says in outrage.

Kayleigh just grins. "Drive me back?" she says to Blaine.

"Sure. Bye Jeff" Blaine says, leaving to talk to Kurt first.

"Bye Jeffy." Kayeligh says mockingly, adding insult to injury by ruffling his hair more.

Jeff pretends to look mad.

"No, listen." Kayleigh says, pulling him up. "She seems nice. Take care of her. But also take care of yourself around here, alright?"

Jeff looks down at her, nods and hugs her tight. "Bye Kay" he says.

Quinn comes over a little while later. She just stares at him for a while, just thinking. Jeff looks at her questiongly.

Quinn leans towards him and gestures him closer. He comes nearer, eager to hear her secret.

"Do you work out?" Quinn asks, very seriously.

X

How was that? I'm sorry if its not what you expected :/

It will get more interesting, I promise!

Please please please give me prompts though – you can drop them in my ask box at dfreakincriss . tumblr . com / ask (without the spaces, obviously). The best way to get me updating more regularly is by giving me prompts, because I write well with them.

Kayleigh will go on to have a pretty important role in the story, so this is just her introduction :]

Thank you for reading! This chapter was un-beta'd, so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies…

Reviews are as totally awesome as red vines.


	19. Chapter 19: Shopping

I'm sorry about how late this is. Uni just started so I was busy packing and getting ready and then working through my classes ugh. I'm probably going to update much sooner now, or at least I'll try to? :/ Sorry.

Thank you so incredibly much for sticking with me and supporting this story. Everytime I get a review or story alert, my smile grows a little.

This chapter is just a lot of fluff. Let me know what you think, okay? Its un-beta'd, so please forgive any errors I have made. Mercedes and Flint make a re-appearance in this one.

Thanks for reading! Enjoy xx

X

Quinn was sitting in English class when her phone buzzed. She checked it to see a text message from her boyfriend.

_Hey babe, what are you doing today? J x_

_Going shopping with Mercedes. You? Q x_

_Nothing much. Just wanted to see you. J x_

_:[ I promised Mercedes we'd go shopping today. I'm sorry! Q x_

After this, Jeff's text messages stopped appearing. Quinn started getting a little nervous, worrying she had made Jeff mad.

_Jeff? Q x_

_Honey, I'm sorry. Q x_

_Jeff! Replyyy… Q x_

When her phone finally received a reply, she snatched it up and opened it eagerly.

_Sorry, was talking to Flint. You two need bag carriers? J x_

Quinn smirked, and leaned over to Mercedes, showing her the message. Mercedes smiled shyly and nodded.

_Yes, please. But only if I get to pick out something for you too. Q x_

_Deal. Pick up both up at 4? J x_

_Yes. Love you. Q x_

_Love you babe. J x_

Jeff's BMW pulled up right on time outside school. Quinn felt the whispers and stares on her back but Mercedes took her elbow and they ignored them. Both boys got out of the car to greet the girls.

Flint kissed Mercedes' hand, who smiled and hugged him. Flint then held open the back door so she could slip inside. He got in after her and closed the door behind them.

Jeff came around to Quinn's side of the car. She watched him approach, grinning. He had clearly changed out of his uniform, wearing a dark wash jeans and a red fitting Henley that accentuated his muscles. _Wow, did I get lucky._

Jeff smiled as he took her hands and gathered her into him, pulling her into a deep, slow kiss. She opened her eyes slowly and contentedly as it ended.

"Hi" Quinn said, half-dreamily.

"Hey" Jeff said, grinning. He kissed her cheek and jaw again, taking the time to tell her how beautiful she was, making her blush and move closer.

"HEY!" Mercedes voice cut through the moment, and they both flinched in surprise.

"The mall closes at 8, you know" Mercedes said, grinning.

Quinn laughed derisively. "All right, already".

Jeff held open her door, and she trailed her fingers along his extended arm as she got into arm. She could have sworn she heard his breath hitch and smirked internally.

Jeff got back in and they went shopping.

X

Jeff and Flint groaned in unison as a few more bags were added to their already occupied hands. Both boys were grinning and Flint winked, so Quinn and Mercedes both only laughed.

"Last shop, okay? Promise." Quinn said, leading the group to Abercrombie and Fitch. Jeff hurried forward to stand by Quinn's side as they passed the entrance with the models standing outside, blatantly nudging her forward quickly.

_{Author's note – do all Abercrombie and Fitch stores have the shirtless models outside? The few I've been to all do, so lets pretend this one does.}_

Quinn laughed and turned to kiss Jeff.

"Yours" she whispered into the air between them. Despite his full hands, Jeff managed to hold her tight and kiss her again.

"Come on, lets get this over with" Jeff said, turning back to the shop.

Quinn hurries over to the male clothing section, wanting to get something for her boyfriend. After gazing critically at the selection, she picks out a dark jacket and hands it to Jeff, raising her eyebrows and gesturing for him to try it.

Jeff places the bags down and pulls the jacket on. Quinn's breathing stops as she sees his arm muscles stretch and extend. The way jacket fits, curling around his biceps, edges just brushing his toned chest…

Her eyes must have glazed and all coherent thoughts ended at some point, because the next thing she sees is Jeff smirking at her. Coming close, he brushes his lips feather-light across her cheek and whispers into her ear.

"I think I'll get this one".

_That freakin' tease._

Quinn isn't to blame for anything that happens after.

X

How was that? I hope you liked it.

I promise, there is a plot and it's an interesting one, but I know how much you like fluffy chapters too, so I like putting those in randomly.

Kayleigh will be back very soon, either in the next chapter or the one after, and that is when stuff starts getting more intense.

If you have any prompts, please please drop them in my tumblr ask box or in a review. My tumblr is dfreakincriss . tumblr. com (without the spaces, obviously). I work really well with prompts for fluffly chapters, so I like getting those.

Tell me what you thought of this one :] Thanks for reading! xx


	20. Chapter 20: Rain

.god. It has been 3 weeks since I updated, and I'm so so sorry. Uni is going crazy and I'm dying under essay's and life drama. Pfft..

So, here, just for you, is a 100% fluffy chapter with Quiff and a little bit of Klaine. It starts off slow, but gets much better in the middle. I can't help it – I'm better at writing romance than friendship interactions!

A few people were asking about my tumblr – it is dfreakincriss . tumblr. com (remove the spaces).

Okay, I hope you like it! Enjoy xx

X

"This color is gorgeous on you" Kurt says, as he finishes painting her nails turquoise.

"My turn!" Mercedes exclaims happily. "Which one should I pick – magenta or navy?"

"Magenta" Quinn and Tina say in unison. Mercedes laughs and nods, and Kurt turns to paint her nails now.

Kurt, Tina and Mercedes had spent the night having a much needed sleepover with cheesy movies and facials.

"I don't wanna gooo…" Kurt whines, flopping down onto the bed, and burying under a pillow, as Quinn's clock switches to 10am.

"Then stay here, white boy" Mercedes says simply.

"I can't." Kurt sighs, getting up, "I have warbler's practise at noon. If it wasn't for Blaine, I'd just pretend to be sick and skip."

"Oh" Quinn smirks, "so loverboy's waiting…"

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "As if you and Jeff are any worse!" he says teasingly. "Hey, why don't you lot come with me?" He asks, interestedly.

"Sorry hun" Tina says, "I have to go the dentist, and then meet Mike".

"And I have babysitting job" Merecedes chimes in, a little sadly.

Kurt shakes his head faux-angrily, then turns to Quinn. "You coming with me, beautiful?"

"Oh..well…I don't know if Jeff would want…" Quinn trails off as the other three grin widely.

"Oh please" Kurt says, snorting and laughing. "As if Jeff will ever turn you down. In fact, let's surprise him".

Quinn ponders for a second then nods, smiling. And if the smile turns a little smug as she remembers what happened the last time she surprised him, well, she will just deny it.

X

They walk into the Dalton almost two hours later, and Quinn takes a moment to think about how far everything has come in the last few months. She came here after sectionals to meet Kurt, and somehow she ended up with the man who seems too good to be true. Quinn had never felt worthy of anything after the pregnancy, never thought she would come to terms with her past, but somehow Jeff found her beautiful, Jeff supported her through everything, Jeff _loved_ her. _His love makes me believe in myself again._

Quinn came back to herself just as Kurt pushed open the choir room door and she was hit with a wall of noise. Several boys exclaimed as they saw Kurt and got up to greet him. She could feel many of the boys' eyes on her, but she didn't care – she was waiting to find a particular head of hair. She gave a sigh as she found him on the other side of the room, laughing with Nick. She took a moment just to appreciate the way the blazer fitted his arms, the way his eyes crinkled as he laughed, and Quinn's heart warmed with affection the longer she looked.

Jeff looked back, almost as if he had felt her presence, and the look of amazement and tenderness and adoration on his face made her blush. Jeff's face retained his smile as he came over to her.

"Hey" Jeff whispered, brushing his lips against her gently.

Quinn threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in close. She could feel herself starting to lose control and it scared her how okay she was with that.

"Babe?" Jeff said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Quinn said softly, into his neck. "I just love you so much."

Jeff ran his fingers down her back and Quinn felt him smile into her hair. "I love you too", he told her and pulled back to her cheeks and lips again.

David strolled in at that point, looking forlorn. Quinn spotted him and turned to Jeff questioningly. "I don't think I've ever seen him un-hyper."

Jeff chuckled and answered, "Wes has the flu. The two of them are basically co-dependant and not seeing Wes is bumming David out, I guess."

Another boy cleared his throat and called for silence.

"That's Thad." Jeff whispered in Quinn's ear. "He's the third council member".

"Listen up" Thad said loudly, "Wes is still sick, and I have no idea where the music sheets are, and we can't risk him making anyone else sick to ask him, so let's just cancel the meeting today."

Most of boys, Jeff included, clapped and whooped.

"Guess I have the afternoon off" Jeff told his girlfriend happily.

_Mmmm_. Quinn leant into his shoulder. "What do you want to do then?" she asked him, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Let's just go for a walk…" Jeff said contentedly, putting an arm around her waist. They ambled outside, hand-in-hand and beaming.

X

They had just reached the grassy park area when a rain drop fell on the end of Jeff's nose. Quinn laughed, brushing her fingers across his cheekbones, even as the rain picked up.

"Ahh." Quinn shrieked, even while giggling, trying to drag Jeff back towards the school, but he held her wrist back.

"What?" Quinn said turning to look at him.

Jeff pulled her back, wordlessly, putting his arms around her and holding her there.

Leaning his head down, he kissed her, long and sweet. Quiff smiled into the kiss before deepening it and melting into him. They didn't need the words, not when they could feel them flowing through each other.

_You're my everything. _

X

I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought.

Heads-up: the next chapter will be far more intense. I just hope you still like me after it ;] haha

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are as totally awesome as red vines.


	21. Chapter 21: Beach

READ THIS FIRST PLEASE: I think I've been apologizing for the lateness of each update in the last few chapters now. I'm sorry. I honestly am trying to write more but uni is bogging me down with essays. I've also been writing the 'intense' chapter I told you about but its got a lot of Quiff angst and its getting me down emotionally as I write it. For that reason, I decided to finish a new filler fluffy chapter just to update for now, and the next one will be the climax/angsty one.

Kayleigh (Blaine's sister) comes back in this one. You also find out more about some Warblers. By popular demand, Wes and David are back in this one :]

Let me know what you thought!

Thank you so much for sticking with this fic through all the delays. I really love you guys and the reviews/alerts mean the world to me.

As always, I love getting prompts. Drop em in my ask box - dfreakincrissDOTtumblrDOTcom/ask

Alright, enjoy.

X

Quinn was having an odd dream. It had been going lovely, with Jeff and her on holiday in what appeared to be Paris, based on the Eiffel tower in the background. Then the scene changed to include rocks being dropped around her. She woke up with a start, and looked to the window, where a plinking noise was appearing.

Walking over, she drew back the curtain and looked down, her mouth opening in more wonder than shock. There on the lawn was none other than the man she had been dreaming about, clad in blue plaid pajama bottoms and a white hoodie. Quinn opened the window quickly and leaned outside.

"Jeff!" she hissed, loud enough to carry but not to wake up her mother. "What are you_ doing_ here?"

He only smirked and said "come downstairs".

Quinn shut the window huffing. She pulled on a jacket over her tank top before tip-tipoeing downstairs and through the front door.

She stood in front of her door, a stern expression on her face as she looked at Jeff. _He looked so hot with his hair rumpled and NO. Focus Fabray, you are mad at him for waking you up._

Jeff sauntered up, smiling knowingly as kissed her cheek and drew back. "Hey babe" he whispered, nudging her cheek with his nose.

Quinn sighed and gave up, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him properly. He responded by picking her up around the waist and twirling Quinn, even as she broke the kiss to laugh into his neck.

"No seriously," Quinn said smiling as she was put back down, "what are you doing here?"

"Welll…." Jeff drew out the word. "All of the guys are going to the beach."

Her jaw dropped. "The beach? At 3am?" she said disbelievingly.

"Yes." Jeff said, "the beach".

_{A/N: Pretend its summer and Lima is near a nice beach, okay?}_

"Um, okay." Quinn said, starting to laugh despite herself. "Lemme get changed and…"

"Nope." Jeff said. "No-one is allowed to get changed."

"Why?"

Jeff shrugged. "It was just decided. Now come on, I've left Mary-Kate and Ashley in the back seat."

Quinn looked at him appraisingly. "Fine", she said, rolling her eyes. "But I gotta get back before my mom wakes up."

"Deal".

He took her hand and led her to his car, he had parked a few houses down.

The shout of "QUINNIE" deafened her as climbed into the front seat.

"Hey, boys" she said, turning to grin at Wes and David. Like Jeff, both were wearing jackets and pajamas.

Jeff climbed into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Ready to go?" he said smiling at Quinn. It very quickly changed into a groan as Wes and David burst into song, singing "Hit the road" substituting Jeff in for Jack wherever applicable.

X

Jeff helped Quinn out of car and took out a few blankets from the boot, before they walked out towards the shore.

Jeff threw a few blankets to the boys, and took the two others for them. He laid one down and gestured for Quinn to sit before sitting behind her and wrapping the other blanket around themselves.

His hands wrapped around her waist and she leaned back into him, feeling her skin warm up quickly.

He nuzzled her cheek and kissed her neck in between snippets of conversation as they talked about how their weeks had been.

More boys kept showing up, coming to greet her, only to be warded off the flirty comments as Jeff made his possessive face. Quinn pinched his thigh and laughed, settling into him comfortably. She found his jealousy adorable, and honestly, a little hot. It was ridiculous though, who could be more perfect for her than Jeff?

Kurt showed a half-hour later, almost asleep on his feet, being tugged around by Nick. He lay down on a blanket next to Quinn and Jeff, cuddling himself into the warmth and keeping his eyes closed.

"Where's Blaine?" Quinn asked, trying hard not to coo. Sleepy Kurt was _adorable._

Kurt opened his eyes briefly to answer. "He had gone home for the night to see Kayleigh. I called him about the picnic though – he's on his way". With that, Kurt yawned and fell asleep. Jeff chuckled and threw another blanket over the still-shivering boy and Kurt mumbled a thanks.

X

Sure enough, Blaine showed up a half-hour later with Kayleigh in tow.

"'JEFF!" Kayleigh came over excitedly and ruffled his hair.

"Ohmygod Kay get off…" Jeff tried in vain to move her hands by shaking his head, as his hands were currently in the blanket around his girlfriend's waist, but it clearly wasn't working.

Blaine had gone straight to his slumbering boyfriend, smiling as he stroked Kurt's jaw and kissed along his cheeks, waking him up slowly.

"Hey babe" Blaine whispered, grinning widely as Kurt woke up slowly.

'Hi…" Kurt's reply was quiet and sleepridden. He put his arms around Blaine's neck, drawing him down for a kiss.

"Spoon me" Kurt said, yawning and turning on his side. Blaine laughed softly and lay under the blankets with Kurt, his chest to Kurt's back and pulled him close.

The romantic atmosphere was broken by Kayleigh, who had decided to greet Wes and David in her true individualistic fashion – by jumping on them.

Rather than being disheartened, David seemed to find it hilarious, and pick Kayleigh up in a piggy-back. She laughed.

"Put me down David" Kayleigh said laughing. "I want hot chocolate" she said loudly, mock - hitting his arm.

David heaved a great sigh and lowered her down, pretending to cry. "Oh Kay…you no longer like my piggy back rides".

Wes joined in with the dramatics, pretending to cry. "David, our baby is all grown up now."

"Oh, please." Kayleigh said, rolling her eyes. "Other way around. I raised you."

Wes and David's sounds of outrage were cut off by someone else calling Kayleigh's name.

She turned to find Thad.

"Hi, Thad" she said easily, going to give him a hug before realizing his hands were full.

She drew back, smiling.

Thad held out one of the cups, grinning and winking. "Hot chocolate?"

"You're the best" Kayleigh said gratefully, kissing his cheek in thanks.

Thad, for some reason, blushed.

X

The next chapter will up within a week, I'm guessing.

Let me know what you thought!

Reviews are as totally awesome as red vines.


	22. Chapter 22: Kayleigh

First off, I am so sorry for the time lapse. I have been awful, and I hope you can forgive me.

The truth is, my best friend Kayleigh (who you will recognize as an OC in the fic) has been unhappy since December. She took her life about a month ago, and I'm still…recovering.

I loved her so much, and it kills me that I will never get to tell her that again.

Kayleigh was such an integral part of this fic/ship – I have a hundred memories of discussing this story with her, flailing over Quinn moments, the moment we made each character's in our stories, etc. The truth is, I'm not strong enough to come back to this story. My heart breaks every time I think about her, and trying to do this now is impossible.

I hope one day I have the strength to finish it, and you all will still be interested in reading this story at that point.

In the meantime, all I can do is apologize. I'm sure some of you must be upset with my lack of updates, and you have every right to be, but I hope you can understand why I just can't yet. I promise I will finish the fic one day for her, when I am brave enough to.

Kayleigh was one of the greatest people in the world. We've kept running her blog, so if you'd like to leave her a message, you can do so at:

moveslikemchale . tumblr . com

RIP Kayleigh Preston. I will always love you.


End file.
